Kore wa Akuma desu ka? R
by KurobaraIto
Summary: Hyoudou Issei had lived for many years, in fact, he already forgot how old he was. One day, a cute girl asked him out. On their first date, she tried to kill him. Too bad he didn't die. Oh well, what was this? 'Your life will belong to me? It seems that his life would turn out to be more interesting. Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, finally his life won't be boring anymore!
1. Life 0

**Life 0**

"Master, please wake up. If not, then I will punish you. Master-"

One Hyoudou Issei woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and move towards bathroom. This was a morning routine of Hyoudou Issei. Wake up, go to the bathroom, make breakfast, and then go to school.

Spending ten minutes showering, Issei turned off the shower. After he dressed himself, he checked his fridge.

"Great, last night I forgot to buy food for today's breakfast. Well, I think I'll managed one or two hours without food."

With that, Hyoudou Issei went to his school.

* * *

KuohAcademy was a private school. It was formerly an all-girl school, but a few years ago, it had become co-ed. Suffice to say, the girls to boys ratio was not balanced. For the second years, it was 7:3 while it was 8:2 for the third years.

Hyoudou Issei could be seen walking towards the front gate of KuohAcademy. It was the place where he was attending school right now. Despite the cheerful chirping of the birds that he could easily hear, Hyoudou Issei sighed.

The routine of going to school every day did not amuse him at all. In fact, he had become tired of going to school. But for the sake of appearances, he endured it. After all, he had already completed his education manyyears ago. In fact, he had forgotten the exact time.

No. He must endure it for the sake of one girl. If searching for her meant that he must disguise himself as a schoolboy, then he would accept it.

Shaking his head from such a depressing thought, Issei continue walking towards his school.

He arrived just in time at school.

* * *

"Ise! How was the DVD that I lent you?! It was great wasn't it? Wasn't it?"

"Fu, no matter what anyone says, we'll definitely corrupt you Ise!"

When Issei had just sat at his desk, two students approached him and greeted him. The first was a bald-headed man with an athletic body, and his name was Matsuda. The second was a glasses-wearing man, and his name was Motohama.

From what they said to Issei, it was clear that they were perverts.

How did Issei become friends with a pervert anyway? Was he a pervert too?

No. he definitely was not a pervert. He would rather die and be revived again than be called pervert. He himself didn't know how and when those two had become his friends. But Issei did not care. Friendship, no matter who you are, is important in a highschool boys life. In his former school, he had always avoided making friends for several reasons. Mainly because no one would approach him, and he was never very sociable.

Thus, when Motohama and Matsuda approached him; he also already forgot when it happened and all he remembered was what happened, he just let them enter his life. After all, friendship is a treasure one must guard with his entire life. At least that was the definition of friendship that he had.

"No, I never brought it outside my bag. And no, you won't succeed at corrupting me."

"Aw man, people seem to believe that you are also a pervert, why won't you become one?" Motohama said to him with a pleading expression. "Please Ise, you were always accompanying us when we were peeping."

"That's what other people believe. I could care less about what they say about me."

"Oh yeah, I found a new peeping hole! Wanna come?" Suddenly, Matsuda changed the topic.

"Definitely! I won't miss a chance to view heaven on earth!"

"More like a disguised hell. The beating they gave really hurt you know?" Isse said.

"Don't be like that Issei, you were our friend, so it was for the best."

Issei snorted. "I'm not stupid; I know you were using me as a scapegoat."

"Damn! Motohama, let's find a new scapegoat for-

"But, even if you were using me, I know that our friendship is real. So, yeah, I know it was for the best. If it was not me, who knows what would have happened to your body?"

Yes, it was probably for the best if he was the one who took the beatings. After all, from his observation, no human body would survive if they were being beaten by angry female students in KuohAcademy.

Luckily, his body was not that of a human, nor was he.

SNIFF

""ISEEEEEEEEEEE!""

Both Motohama and Matsuda suddenly, with great coordination but without communication, kneeled before him.

""WE'RE SORRY!""

After hearing that, Hyoudou Issei smiled an angelic smile.

"Don't worry guys. I forgave you a long time ago."

""HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! ~~~~~~~~""

The truth was, he didn't want the angry female student to be charged for murder.

Meanwhile, a different kind of scream could be heard.

""KYA!""

"Did you see that smile?"

"I never knew Hyoudou-kun was so handsome."

"But he's still hanging out with those perverts."

"But from what those pervert said, Hyoudou-kun was not a pervert."

The girl in his class squealed like a schoolgirl when they saw Ise's angelic smile. Well, they ARE schoolgirls.

The rest of the day, the name Hyoudou Issei became an interesting topic. Apparently, some rather imaginative students had started a rumor that he was a prince that associates himself with peasants.

He couldn't help but laugh when Motohama and Matsuda cursed him.

* * *

On the way home, he was greeted by a cute girl.

"Um, excuse me. Are you perhaps Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei nodded at her question. He wondered what a cute girl like her wanted with him.

Suddenly, the girl bowed. "Please go out with me!"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. If some cute girl suddenly called you out and then say 'Please go out with me', ignorant people would say yes excitedly in a second. Calculating people would think for a long times before deciding yes or no.

But for a determined-but-tired-and-bored man in a young mans body like him, he knew what would he say in a millisecond.

"Sorry, I'm flattered but–

He stopped himself from completing what he would say.

He had made a mistake that all men in the world have made when they wanted to reject a girl who confessed to them.

He saw her face, a face of mixed emotions.

Embarrassment, because she had asked him out in public. Hope, because she hopes he would say yes. Tense, because she wondered what he would answer.

And those eyes, those cursed eyes of doom. In all his life, he had never been able to resist them.

For a countless number of times in his life, he cursed such dangerous existence.

Why must God create the puppy-dog eyes? It was not fair how the female would get anything with just throwing the puppy dog-eyes when the male cannot.

"–but yes."

In an instant, her face of mixed emotions morphed into one of happiness. Combined by the light of sunset, it was a sight to behold.

Hyoudou Issei couldn't help but smile. If by accepting this girl as his girlfriend made her smile in happiness like this, then he wouldn't mind.

He never realized this, but he was a kind man. A trait that had positive and negative points.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei spent the rest of the week with his new girlfriend.

Her name was Amano Yuuma. She had a silky long black hair and a slender body that could make any other girl jealous, yet she never flaunted it in front of him. He also liked her warm and down-to-earth personality.

All in all, he didn't regret it one bit, for she was his first girlfriend.

Yes, Amano-san was his first girlfriend. Well, spending time together and even living together for several years with his former master didn't count.

"Ise-kun?"

"Yes, Amano-san?"

"Mou~ how many times I must ask you to call me Yuuma-chan?"

"Forgive me, I was just being polite, and teasing you is always fun," he said with a smile towards the one beside him.

"Meanie~"

Ise just smiled at her. Sometimes, his girlfriend's antics really amused him.

"What do you want to say, Yuuma-san?"

"It's Yuuma-chan for you, Ise-kun."

"Yes, yes. What do you want to say, Yuuma-chan?"

"Do you have a free time tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Then, would you like to go on a date with me?" Amano Yuuma asked with a same expression as the one when she asked him out.

"Sure."

It was so easy to say that, like there was no burden.

Issei would realize the weight behind those words later.

* * *

The next day, Hyoudou Issei was nervous.

After finishing his preparation, he walked leisurely towards his destination. But even though his body was relaxed, his mind was not.

He couldn't shook the feeling that something bad would happen. Maybe his date would be ruined by something, or maybe this sunny day would turn into a rainy day, Issei didn't know. He just felt something would happen.

When he arrived an hour earlier, he still felt something bad. His instincts had never lied before, that's why when a girl walked up to him and gave him a paper, he just pocketed it unconsciously. Maybe his dream would be granted, just like that girl said.

Issei snorted. As if.

His dream was meeting again with the one who made him like this. After she left him several years ago, his life was never interesting again. He became bored of life. That's why since three years ago, he began searching for her. He wanted to meet her again, and maybe he finally could hear her voice. She had never spoke in front of him.

An hour later, Amano Yuuma arrived.

"Ise-kun, did you wait for me?"

Issei wanted to say yes. But no, he won't said it. The first rule of dating is never say you were waiting for your girlfriend.

"No, I also just arrived here."

"Then, let's go!" Yuuma said with excited voice.

Issei offered his hand, and without hesitation, his girlfriend took it.

* * *

They went to different kinds of shops, enjoying their date. For lunch, they decided to go to a family restaurant near them. At the restaurant, Yuuma ate a chocolate parfait. Her happy face would never leave his mind.

Time flies, and without realizing it, it was already sunset.

They were walking at the park. There was no one except them. Yuuma walked towards the fountain, leaving Issei behind. When he arrived, Yuuma was already standing before the fountain.

"Ise-kun, it was really fun today," she said with smile.

"Yeah, it sure was fun."

"Hey, Ise-kun?"

"Yes? Amano-san?" Issei replied with smile.

"There's something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Issei frowned. Usually, Yuuma was upset whenever he called her Amano-san. But just now, she wasn't. Did she not hear it? Nah, maybe she really did not hear it.

"What is it that you want?"

The girl known as Amano Yuuma just smiled when he asked her. Issei thought his girlfriend would ask him to kiss her, or something like that.

But what she said was really unexpected.

"Would you die for me?"

Huh? "Can you repeat it again, I think there was something in my ears, I can't hear you clearly."

"Would you die for me?"

The girl known as Amano Yuuma said with a laugh. Not a second later, Issei could heard a flapping sound.

Suddenly, from Amano Yuuma's back, appeared a pair of black wings.

Hyoudou Issei was stunned.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Her tone also changed, Issei observed. From her warm and caring down-to-earth tone, into this cold and uncaring one.

Despite being stunned, Issei could mutter some words. There was many question in his mind, from 'what are you' to 'what in the world had just happened'. But no, what Issei managed to say was not that.

"Playing? I thought it was real!"

The one known as Amano Yuuma just laughed with the same uncaring and cold tone.

"So this week was just fake huh?! It was just a game for you huh?!"

"A mere lowly human like you should just shut up!"

"A lowly bitch who likes to manipulate men like you should just shut up!"

"How dare you insult me?!" She glared at him.

So her warm and down-to-earth personality was also a façade. Issei grimaced.

"When I saw your beautiful smile, all I had in my mind was 'Such a wonderful smile, if by accepting her means that I could be the reason behind that smile, then I won't mind'," Issei's bowed his head so his eyes was covered by his bangs. "Clearly I was wrong."

The one known as Amano Yuuma made a disgusted face. "Did you really think that? So disgusting."

She opened her palm. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and in her hand was a spear-like thing made from light. Without giving Issei a chance to say anything, she threw it towards him.

It hit Issei in his stomach.

"You were a threat to us, so the higher ups decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Issei's sight was getting blurry. He winced when he tried to pull the spear-like thing made from light. It was really hurting.

It was not an unfamiliar sensation to him, as he had felt it several times before.

But still, getting killed really hurt.

Hyoudou Issei didn't realize it, but the paper inside his pocket was shining.

"You are the one who called me right?"

Hyoudou Issei couldn't see, he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. But even with his eyes closed, he could hear the voice that asked him.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound… oh my, it seems the situation is getting interesting."

Issei could hear her laugh when she said this. He frowned, but kept himself silent. What was so funny about his situation?

"If you are dying, then I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me."

Finding his strength, Issei tried to get up and succeeded. Slowly, he began to open his eyes.

Red was the first thing that registered in his mind.

The redness of his bloody hand when he tried to pull the thing. The redness of his bloody body where one spear-like thing made from light was sticking out. And when he turned his head towards the other person, the redness of her hair.

Hyoudou Issei was familiar with the color red, especially the red of blood. But he also knows the red hair.

It belonged to one Rias Gremory, a third year in his school.

So the question was, what was she doing here? And what did she just said?

He finally saw her shocked expression.

Huh? What was so shocking about him?

Sometimes, he would forget that no one other than him and the one who made him like this knew what he was. "How…?" was the only word that she could utter.

"Huh?"

"How are you still able to stand up?"

"Oh, this," Issei pointed to himself. "It's nothing really. True, I'm not used to being killed, but I am not unfamiliar with the sensation."

"No normal human would be able to stand up after they were stabbed by a Light Spear. What are you?"

Issei smiled. "You're quite observant."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't need to. More importantly, what was the thing that you said just now? 'You life belongs to me? "

…it's nothing important. I thought you were dying, so I said that. Turns out you were not."

After several tries, Issei had managed to pull the Light Spear from his body.\

* * *

Nothing could prepare Rias Gremory from getting a stomach ache when she witnessed something that had never been recorded in history. What she witnessed was a sight of the bloodiest man that ever lived.

No, it was different from bathing in blood, because the source of the blood was the man himself. Blood spurted from his stomach, and it really made her stomach sick.

The man who she thought was a normal human, who was a junior in her school, whose name was Hyoudou Issei, tossed the Light Spear. "Man, people always said that betrayal really hurts, never knew it was this painful."

The way he said it casually made her intrigued. The man himself had confirmed that he was not human. So what was he?

She thought of all the beings that could withstand a Light Spear, and survived with so little blood, and she came out with several beings.

"Once again I ask you. What are you?"

Hyoudou Issei seemed to contemplate it for a minute before he came to decision.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I am a Zombie. At least, I consider myself one."

* * *

**A/N: Surprise guys! It's a rewrite!**

**So I had a writer's block, when I read Kore wa Akuma desu ka? From the start, I grimaced. All I had in my mind was 'This story needs a rewrite', as my writing skill has improved.**

**So this is it. Do you like the rewrite? And since this is a rewrite, I decided to start things over. So from now on, any question directed to me about this story will be answered in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is beta'ed by Bigreader of The Omniverse**


	2. Life I

**Life I**

"Wake up! Wake up! If you don't wake up I'm going to… kiss you!"

Hyoudou Issei woke up and turned off the alarm. The alarm was a gift from someone. Issei really liked to use it not because he was that desperate to be woken up by a girl. No, he liked it because it was designed to change every day. For Monday, it was Tsundere girl. Tuesday was Maid. Wednesday was Little Sister. Thursday was Big Sister. Friday was Yandere girl. Saturday was Childhood Friend. And Sunday was a Middle-aged neighbor who had just lost her husband.

Rubbing his eyes, he began recounting what had happened last night.

After he had revealed his name, Gremory-senpai asked him to come with her. But he politely refused, saying that there was something more important. Well, he really had something more important than following an unknown senpai, like taking a bath, treating his injuries, and so on.

Then, she said that if he needed anything he should call for her. She gave him another piece of paper with those weird symbols. He just nodded at her, wondering how the hell she came out from a paper. When he wanted to ask that, she had disappeared.

So he went straight home, treated his injuries, and took a bath to cleanse himself from the smell of blood, and then slept.

Thus he had just woken up from sleep.

He stared at the paper that Gremory-senpai gave him. After some deliberations, he put it inside his schoolbag, and then went to shower.

* * *

"I'm going," Issei said to no one in particular.

He lived alone in his house, a simple western 4LDK house. It was his; he bought it with his own money. He was not a normal high school boy after all. Just some twisted half-truth and the former owner sold it to him, with a discount.

He leisurely walked towards his school.

When he arrived, Motohama and Matsuda greeted him like usual.

"Hey man, after that last attempt at peeping the Kendo Club, it seems that I…" Matsuda paused dramatically. Maybe he thought it would make anyone who was listening curious, but no one was curious about it, because no one cared for the Perverted Trio.

Though, after last week, the majority of female students want the Perverted Trio to be the Perverted Duo. They hadn't been 'charmed' by Issei, since Issei never showed that angelic smile again, many people even thought the rumor of Hyoudou Issei's angelic smile was just a rumor. But the one who saw it themselves couldn't help but fangirl whenever they were near Issei, which is a rare occasion because his perverted friends was always the first one who approached him on every break.

"You what Matsuda? Don't make me curious like this!"

Though it seemed that there was one who was curious about what Matsuda would say.

"It seems that I found another peeping hole!" Matsuda said with excited tone.

"Are you serious?!" came the equally excited response from Motohama.

"I'm not sure, really."

"What?"

"I mean I'm not sure if we both could see through it together. We must take turn."

"I'll be the first!"

"No, I'm first!"

"I'm first!"

"I'm first!"

"Guys," Issei tried to call them.

"I'm first!"

"No, I'm first!"

"GUYS!"

"What Ise? You want to be the first too? Not a chance!"

"Yeah!"

"No, I'm not even slightly interested in peeping. I'll just watch the area for you. But that's a problem for later. For now, just sit before the teacher decides to throw you out."

From their position, which is near Issei's desk, they could see the teacher who was clearly trying to calm himself. Hell, they could even see the smoke that came from his head. Only one thought ran in their mind.

Oh shit!

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of today's school, Issei was walking leisurely towards the gate when someone called him.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Issei stopped. This voice was familiar.

Of course it is, he had just talked to the owner last night. Holding back a sigh, Issei turned and stared at the one who called him.

The flowing red hair was enough for the confirmation that it was Rias Gremory. No need to stare at her more-than-good body to know that it was Rias Gremory the most beautiful and popular girl in Kuoh.

Behind her was Himejima Akeno, the second most beautiful and popular girl in Kuoh. Her ponytailed black hairs, and kind persona, make her known as the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko. Together with Rias Gremory, both of them known as The Top Two Onee-sama of KuohAcademy.

Many people stopped their activity just to see both of them walk. This time is no exception.

"What do you need Gremory-senpai?"

"Ah, last night you had something to do right? So what about now? Would you come with me?"

That invitation broke the silence that was generated by the people watching.

"WHAT?!"

"HYOUDOU?!"

"WHY?!"

"NO WAY!"

"HYOUDOU IS INVITED?!"

"IT MUST BE A DREAM!"

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

"NO! WHY!"

"BLASPHEMY!"

* * *

Even though Rias Gremory could hear it -the anguish screams and the despairing shouts-, she ignored them in favor of waiting for Hyoudou Issei's answer.

The man in front of her really intrigued her. She didn't even see a slight wince on his face from last night's wound. Either he already healed, or he was used to pain. She didn't know the answer, but if he agreed to come with her to the Occult Research Clubroom, then maybe she would get the answer straight from him.

She really hated not knowing something. And this time, she did not know Hyoudou Issei.

How could such a powerful being like him walk around undetected in Gremory's territory? Granted, she didn't know if he was really powerful or just had a regeneration ability.

But, if he just had a regeneration ability, then why did the Fallen Angel attack him? There must be some power inside him that he himself did not know.

Maybe a Sacred Gear?

If yes, then what kind of Sacred Gear?

Once again, she really hated not knowing something.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to refuse again, but today I really-really had something important. In fact, it was more important than last night. I even ditched Motohama and Matsuda because of the sheer importance of this," he bowed to her. "Once again, I'm sorry, but I must refuse it. Maybe another time."

The outrage of the students who watched Hyoudou Issei, one of the Perverted Trio, being invited by the School Idol Rias Gremory, was immediately stopped by what he had just said.

Then, like a wave, the second outrage happened.

"HE REJECTED IT!"

"DID HYOUDOU LOSE HIS MIND?!"

"NO WAY!"

"HYODOU IS AN IDIOT!"

"WHY DO YOU THROW THIS CHANCE, HYOUDOU?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU HYOUDOU!"

The last cry that Issei could hear made him smile. Whoever had said that could try, but there was no guarantee that he would succeeded.

But perhaps the most shocked one was the one who invited him herself. Rias Gremory. Though she tried to hide it behind her mask of calmness.

On another note, Himejima Akeno's face might be smiling, but Issei couldn't help but shudder at that smile. There's no way a kind hearted girl like her could make a scary smile like that. Smiling like that should be exclusively for sadists and psychotic killers.

For now, he decided to not to glance at Himejima-senpai's face. Otherwise, his body might be paralyzed by her scary smile.

"I see…" Rias said with a calm voice. But he knew, underneath that calm mask, she was shaking.

"Well then, I must go. I'm sorry, Senpai."

With that, Hyoudou Issei went to his destination.

* * *

His destination, the place where he had something more important than going with Rias Gremory, was Maid Café.

This particular Maid Café was located in Akihabara. This is why he said he had something more important to do. From Kuoh to Akihabara with just walking was a long trip. And he would be damned if he was late.

Usually, on Monday, the owner of this particular Maid Café was there, and both of them usually talked about anything. It could be said that both of them trusted each other, even though Issei was keeping a secret that he was a self-proclaimed Zombie.

"Welcome to Heaven's Paradise. May I help you, Goshujin-sama?"

A maid greeted him when he opened the door of the Maid Café. Her expression could easily be said to be cute. But the seconds she saw who was standing on the door, her expression instantly changed.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" she asked while scowling.

"Kiriyama-san, are you still angry at me?"

"Of course!" she nearly shouted, but she restrained herself. It would not be good for this café image if she blew up in front of a customer.

"I have asked for forgiveness from you. Why haven't you forgiven me?"

"It's because of your friends!" now she really shouted.

"In my defense, I really didn't know both of them would do something like that. Still, I really am sorry for that."

"Because of your friends, the younger maid here was terrified of men for a month you know? The sheer physical and psychological sexual harassment your friends gave them was too much!"

Issei sighed. He knew he would regret befriending not one but TWO perverts. But he was too kind to sever any ties with both of them.

"Where are they?"

"Huh?"

"If you won't forgive me, then I think I should apologize directly to them."

"Huh? Are you serious?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, Motohama and Matsuda is my friends after all, and it was always my job to clean up the mess they made," He said with a smile.

The maid named Kiriyama couldn't help but blush when she saw that smile. "O-okay then. Please go inside. I'll tell them all."

She began walking to tell her friends, especially Issei's friend's victim.

"Kiriyama-san, one last thing. Please tell Gabriel-san that I want to talk to her."

"Sure."

With that, Hyoudou Issei entered the Maid Café known as Heaven's Paradise.

* * *

Issei never thought that apologizing to all Matsuda and Motohama's victim would take such a long time.

Really, three-fourth of this café's maid was harassed by Matsuda and Motohama. He knew that his friends were perverts, but he never knew they were that perverted.

With a sigh, Issei leaned himself at his table.

"Feeling tired, Ise-kun?"

An angelic voice made its way into Issei's ear.

"I'm used to their antics by now, but this is taking a new meaning of perversion. I never knew they also visited this place without me, considering that I spent half of my week here."

"I myself never met with them, though I'm really curious about meeting them."

Issei glanced at the one who talked with him.

"You should not."

Her beautiful face crunched up in confusion. "Why?"

Issei just sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder is this your personality, or are you just messing with me."

"I assure you, Ise-kun. I really don't understand what you mean by that."

"Do I need to point it out to you?"

"I think you should."

"Forget it."

"Now you really make me curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat', remember?"

"I remember, but it won't apply to me."

"Strange, me too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Forget it."

"Now you really make me curious."

"'Curiosity killed the cat', remember?"

"I remember, but it won't apply to me."

"Strange, me too."

"…"

"…"

This was normal and came naturally to both Issei and Gabriel. Sometimes, the maid nearby would try to stop their 'talking-loop', but this time, Gabriel sensed something, so she stopped.

Gabriel was the most beautiful girl that Issei had ever seen. Not even Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in Kuoh, could match her beauty. And Issei himself had said it to her. To his surprise, she just smiled and their conversation was continued.

"So how was your day, Ise-kun?"

"It's normal, Gabriel-san. Though without a fake girlfriend who tried to kill you, I'm sure it'd be better."

Here, the one who called Gabriel widened her eyes. There was a sharpness in her eyes that was not there a second ago.

"Can you repeat the last statement, Ise-kun?"

"Huh? About a fake girlfriend who tried to kill me?"

"So, did she succeed?"

"Well, she succeeded at hurting me, but as you can see, I'm still alive… hey! Why aren't you surprised that there was a fake girlfriend who tried to kill me?"

"Well, I need to know why she tried to kill you before I make a decision about that."

"What kind of logic is that?"

Feeling offended by Issei's words, she glared at him.

"Well," her tone changed into one that was annoyed. "As a woman judging another woman, I need to know her reason for trying to kill you. Maybe she did it because you betrayed her, or something like that so I could sympathize with her, but if she did it without clear reason, then I would be surprised."

"Why?"

"How did you get a Yandere girlfriend, Ise-kun? I thought it was just in anime and manga?"

Issei just sweatdropped at her reasoning. Though, Yandere? Maybe she was right. Maybe Amano Yuuma was a Yandere.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was our first date, we had fun all day, and when it began to get dark, she suddenly asked me if I would die for her. Then, somehow from her back sprouted a pair of black wings, which looks cool by the way, creating a spear out of nothing, and then stabbed me with it."

"W-what?"

"I know it sounds impossible, but it's true," Issei stared at the owner of this café with understanding eyes. After all, what he had just told her was like a tale from a light novel or manga or anime.

"No way…"

"You may not believe it, but I assure you it's true."

"You thought black wings are cool?"

"Yeah… huh? What?"

Now it was Issei's turned to be surprised. She only paid attention at the black wings part?

A black aura started to form all around Gabriel. Her face was blank, as if her mind was jumbled. Then, she began to mutter, "So Ise-kun likes black wings more than white huh? I see."

She shook her head. "No, I mustn't think of something like that! But what if I paint it black? Then I'll still be an Angel right? No, Michael would scold me if I did that."

"Uh, Gabriel-san, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Um, okay then. Should I continue my story?"

"Please continue."

"Right, then somehow there was this girl who said 'Your life will belong to me'."

"NO!"

Suddenly Gabriel shouted.

"Gabriel-san?"

"NO! Ise-kun is already tainted by a Devil!"

"Huh?"

Gabriel then realized herself, and blushed. She had shouted in the middle of her café. Not to mention she had been shouting Issei's name. She couldn't believe she lost control of herself like that.

"Erm," she faked a cough. "Please continue."

"Sure. Of course, when she said it like that, it sounds like slavery to me. I mean, my life will belong to her? Ha! As if I want to chain my freedom. So I, who was lying on the ground, began to get up and pulled out the spear from my stomach."

*CLANG*

There was a sound of glass breaking when Issei finished his story. Looking for the source of the sound, Issei found Gabriel's hand covered in blood and glass pieces.

"Huh? Gabriel-san?"

"Don't worry, Ise-kun. Please complete your story."

"It was already completed. More importantly, are you sure you're okay? Since I began telling you this story, you've been acting strange."

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay then."

* * *

Gabriel was shocked. At first, she thought the worst had happened to Ise-kun, but then it began to confuse her. From his story, she had managed to understand that a Devil had offered Ise-kun a chance to be a Devil. Getting stabbed by a Light Spear was not a small wound, she knew it firsthand.

So how was he able to stand up and refuse the Devil?

It doesn't make any sense.

Wait, if she remembered correctly… she needed to confirm it herself. If her intuition was right, then it was really ironic and frightening.

"Ise-kun, do you mind telling me why your fake girlfriend tried to kill you?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Was there any last word that she said to you?"

Issei thought for a seconds before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, she said something about Sacr-something."

"Do you mean Sacred Gear?"

"Yeah! That was what she said after she stabbed me. Hold on! How do you know it, Gabriel-san?"

Issei's eyes widened.

"Ise-kun, you said you refused that womans offer right?"

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question."

The trace of any playfulness in Issei's tone had gone, just like Gabriel's tone. Now, in his voice was only seriousness.

"Could you enlighten me on how you are still alive after being stabbed?"

"…why do you want to know?"

"Forgive my impudence, but I need to confirm something."

"…To put it simply, as far as I know, I am immortal."

He was immortal. Ise-kun was immortal. The human boy she was so fond of was not a normal human.

The first thing she felt was disappointed. Why had she never known about this? Then, the second thing she felt was happiness. Ise-kun was not a normal human. The next thing she felt was sickness. How could she fell happy knowing Ise-kun was not a normal human?

But Issei's statement confirmed her suspicion.

"Ise-kun, let's go to my room. We need to discuss something important."

"Huh? Sure."

They went to the owner's room. After she locked the door, she gestured to Issei to sit in the sofa beside her.

"Now, Ise-kun. I know it must be shocking to you, but please hold your question until I complete my explanation. You know my name is Gabriel right?"

Issei nodded at her question.

"The truth is, I am the Gabriel from Bible."

As she completed her sentence, her back sprouted six pairs of white wings.

* * *

"Um… what?"

"I am the Gabriel from Bible."

"There's no way! Don't make such an outrageous claim!"

For Hyoudou Issei, there was no way Gabriel-san in front of him is the Gabriel from Bible. It's true that her beauty is inhuman, but still… claiming yourself as an angel from Bible is just too ridiculous.

"Ise-kun, can you see my wings?"

"Yeah, but so what?!"

"It is proof that I am the Gabriel from Bible."

"And I am God, thank you."

"No, Ise-kun I'm serious."

Issei's ridiculed eyes stared at Gabriel's honest eyes.

"Alright. Suppose, it's all true. Supposed that you are really the Gabriel from Bible, then why are you telling me this?"

"Long ago, we Angels were at war with Devils and Fallen Angels. To make it short, the war ended because the original Maou were killed, as well as the God from the Bible. We the Seraph tried to rebuild the Heaven's system, and succeeded. The Devils had the Evil Pieces system, and the Fallen Angel, I don't know what happened after the war. Though it seems that they were keeping tabs on Sacred Gear users."

What she dumped really gave Issei a lot to think about. But the main thing that stuck in his mind was 'God is dead?' He wanted to ask a question, but the wom- no, the Angel in front of him cut him off.

"Before you ask, Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities given by God to humans. To make it short, forty years ago, we Seraph sensed a baby born with a Longinus type Sacred Gear –a type of Sacred Gears that could slay God, the Boosted Gear. Then, roughly twenty three years ago, we sensed the possessor died, but never sensed the Boosted Gear move to another possessor. Naturally, we were curious, especially when the possessor who should have died, was walking in broad daylight. Thus, we decided to monitor this person discreetly. We wanted to know how to keep Sacred Gear from moving to another host. And we arrived here, where you; the possessor of Boosted Gear, are in front of me."

Issei thought it was not real. No, it was definitely not real. But, then why was it corresponding with his own life story?

No, he refused to believe it. This was just hypothetically right?

"I don't even know what these Sacred Gear are, and you expect me to know how to keep it after I died?"

"I see… you don't know huh? Well then, I think this is enough for today."

"Wait, you haven't even answered my question!"

"Huh? What question?" Gabriel asked him with honestly confused eyes. Combined with Gabriel's beautiful face, it made the sight really cute to Issei.

"Sigh. Just answer this one question okay? If you answer this honestly, I won't bother you for any other question today."

Gabriel nodded.

"Were our conversations all this time fake?"

Gabriel's eyes widened at the question. Did Ise-kun think that she was just monitoring him? Did Ise-kun think that their friendship was fake? Well, it was true that what she told him put her in a bad light. But never ever in the slightest was she just faking their friendship.

"I see, you can't answer it directly huh? It's okay, I'll just take my leave. Goodbye, Gabriel-san."

"Ise-kun, wait!"

Too late. Issei had left her room, and her café altogether.

In all her life, Gabriel rarely felt any regret. But this time… this feeling… there was nothing that could describe it perfectly except regret.

She regretted having told Hyoudou Issei all of that, even though it was necessary.

Then again, Ise-kun was always stubborn and jumped to conclusion.

But she was also at fault in this. If she had just answered yes without thinking, then this wouldn't have happen. But something like that didn't happen.

Now Hyoudou Issei had gone, although she didn't know until when, and she regretted it.

* * *

On the way back, Hyoudou Issei's face was calm. But his mind was anything but calm. The revelation that some organization had monitored him brought some unpleasant thoughts. Were they monitoring him and the one who made him like this? Did they know about the one who resurrected him? Did they know what happened to her now?

His mind was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't even realize that there was a man wearing a suit observing him with fierce eyes.

Killing intent was leaking from the man, but Issei didn't realize it. He just continued walking, ignoring the man.

"Boy."

"Hm?"

Issei had just realized there was another man in front of him.

"From your appearance, were you the one who should've died, killed by Raynare."

"Huh? Sorry, old man. My mind was full, what did you say?"

"Are you mocking me?!" a vein could be seen appearing on the man's head. His tone changing into one of anger.

Issei had to dodge the same thing that his fake girlfriend had thrown at him.

"Tch, stay still, you slimy Devil."

"The first time, I was surprised. The second time, I had little time to dodge. But next time, you won't even be able to scratch me."

"Arrogant brat!"

Another Light Spear was thrown at him. But as he had said, he managed to dodge it easily. Soon, Light Spears were thrown at him one after another. Yet, Issei managed to dodge all of them.

"Stop moving so I can kill you!"

"Listen up; my mood is really bad right now. So I advise you to stop throwing that thing at me before I decide to do something really nasty to you."

"HA! As if a slimy Devil like you could do something to a Fallen Angel like me!"

Issei's head was down, his bangs covered his eyes.

"You're wrong," he whispered. In his mind, he counted from ten percent to three hundred percent.

"Huh?"

"You're wrong. I'm not a Devil," he thought just three hundred percent was enough. Let's see the power gap between him and a Fallen Angel.

"What? Impossible! The Devils are the only one who could resurrect humans!"

"That's where you're wrong old man," Issei's voice was low, giving him a dangerous aura. "I'm just can't die from the start."

"Hu-GURK!"

Whatever the man wanted so say, it won't be completed because Issei's fist had found its way onto the man's cheek.

And then, all the man saw was darkness.

* * *

"Truly, I am surprised, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei was surprised when a sound came him from behind. When he moved his head, there was Rias Gremory behind him.

"Just what kind of being are you? You managed to knock a Fallen Angel in one punch, albeit the Fallen Angel was one of the weaker ones."

"I could say the same to you Gremory-senpai."

"Hm… if you wanted to know, you could have just accepted my invitation, you know."

"This morning's or yesterday's?"

"Both," she said it with a smile.

"Then, if you wanted to know, you could have just remembered what I said yesterday."

"About what?"

"Try to remember it yourself."

Then, Issei left her behind without saying anything. He knew what he did was rude, but he couldn't find himself at fault. Like he had said, his mood right now was really bad. He didn't want to deal with another headache after he had just given one.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the difference between the old and R version was noticeable. In this version, Issei hadn't known that Rias is a Devil, and his relationship with Gabriel was strained because he had jumped to conclusions. Expect a different future chapter as well guys!**

**This Chapter was beta'ed by Bigreader in The Omniverse**

**Now for Answer Session:**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Issei is not exactly more popular, it's just that after his smile was seen by the females in his class, it somehow create a rumor that he is handsome and prince-like, etc etc. He himself still associate himself with Motohama and Matsuda, though it was them who approach Issei first.**

**kristoper21 & ArcherShirou: Thank you for your review.**

**Tama Saga: Well, it's your opinion if you think the old version's start is better, though I also can feel the differences in the old version and R version's Life 0. No, the prince was just a joke, and maybe it could be developed into a running gag, I don't know. Mittelt as Masou Shoujo? Now you that image stuck in my head. Though it would be near impossible in my story to happen, I admit it was a good idea for crackfic.**

**Jarjaxle & ColdSonata: Thank you for your review.**

**Identityof: The first chapter had been beta'ed by now.**

**Animefan55: It's hard to say. The storyline itself was the same as the one I planned for the old version, but at the same time, R version will have more interactions between characters, not just Issei. So I can explore the background of this story, and maybe some foreshadowing?**

**fazrulz21: Thank you for your review.**

**Guest Feb 10: Your idea is good, really. But I have planned the direction of this story from before I completed writing the first chapter of Kore wa Akuma desu ka? Old version. It's just that real life and procrastinating has made the readers of my story disappointed. And no, I won't tell even the slightest bit of spoilers.**

**Redstar Henry: Well, if you want Issei to have an indifferent relation with ORC, then congratulations. If you read this chapter, you will know what I will do with Issei's relation to the Three Factions.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): That's the main premise of this story. Zombie power combined with Boosted Gear, will make Issei an OP character. Just imagine, 1000% of zombie power, who could make Ayumu's Masou Shoujo outfit upgraded, boosted ten times (Assuming Issei haven't awakened his Balance Breaker, and the fight was continued for more than one minute and forty seconds). It will make too strong. But I realize that and won't have Issei just flaunting his power. As for Masou Shoujo, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was really important for the plot of this story later on, so I need to make him a Masou Shoujo.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Thank you for your review, as for Raynare, you have seen the old version haven't you? Just take a guess from that.**

**Sacchin: The changes? This chapter have slight change that would bring a major impact. I hope you like it.**

**Argorok: Eu? Don't worry, I have plan for her since before I finished writing the first chapter of the old version.**

**ThePizziaMan & Nicolite & kenegi: Thank you for your review.**

**Bigreader in the Omniverse: Why didn't the Fallen Angel kill him earlier? You will know it later, I won't spoil anything about it here. Though, after reading this chapter, you know that he was monitored by Seraph. You can take guess about why, and I will reveal it later.**

**King of Plot Bunnies: Thank you for your review.**

**AJ Katon: Thank you, and yes, from what I know there was no zombie in Dxdverse. That's why I use it. And the reaction of other character is something that I ignored in the old version. I hope you will continue to like it.**

**Frozen-Requiem: It's your opinion whether the old version is better or not. And the voice on the alarm clock? I myself pictured the sound of Ikaros from Sora no Otoshimono, since she call Tomoki 'Master'. Hell yeah! Ikaros in Maid outfit! I need to hunt the pictures!**

**Windraider & Kizuro Shirosaki: Thank you for your review.**


	3. Life II

**Life II**

A rather depressed Gabriel was walking in Heaven. She needed to report Ise-kun's identity to Michael. If only Ise-kun didn't jump to conclusions, then maybe she could tell something more to him, and get more information about him as well.

She was really fond of the brown-haired teen. That was why, his leaving her really made her depressed, and sad. For years, he had been her café's number one customer. Really, if she thought about it again, he was the first one who entered her café. That was how they met, in her café' years earlier, she also served as the café's maid.

Without realizing it, she had arrived at Michael's place where he took control of Heaven's System to replace God.

"Sigh…" Gabriel sighed to herself.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" Michael, who had been observing Gabriel from afar, asked his sister.

"No, there's nothing wrong. I need to report something, so please call Raphael and Uriel as well."

"Sure thing. But are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

She could say she was fine, there was nothing wrong with her, but she knew better.

"Well, if you're sure," Michael went to gather the four Archangels together, leaving Gabriel alone.

* * *

"So, what do you need to report Gabriel?"

"Right," she steeled her voice. "After some explanation, I finally know how the possessor of Boosted Gear managed to keep the Sacred Gear inside his body after his death."

"He explained it to you? Did you see any Fallen Angels nearby?" Raphael asked, fearing the worst. If the Fallen Angels, who were suspected of collecting Sacred Gears knew about this, it would be a nightmare to fight them if another war broke out.

"No, the conversation was safe from anyone."

"Well then, please tell us about it."

"The main question is, 'how is he able to keep his Sacred Gear?' right? Well, our approach was not exactly wrong. But, 'how is he able to keep his Sacred Gear after his death?' was wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Uriel asked.

"Simple, it's mean that he never lost it in the first place. We always thought he lost it, and then obtain it again, while from what I can piece together, he **never** lost it."

"""WHAT?!"""

Three exclamations of surprise could be heard by Gabriel.

"Quoting him, 'To put it simply, as far as I know, I am immortal'."

"What kind of immortal are we talking about?" Michael finally spoke. Since there was many kinds of immortal, and many ways to obtain immortality.

"I don't know exactly. Ise-kun never said. But from the way he explained himself, I suspect he obtained it by dying first, then resurrected as an immortal. From my observation, he is the kind of immortal who doesn't age. He also had said that all he wanted to do in his life is meeting with someone he had lost, all of this point into one conclusion."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Ise-kun has a connection to Another Underworld," finished Gabriel. True, Ise-kun did not explain it, but there was no way he could have obtained immortality by himself. Not to mention the casual way he talked about someone wanting to kill him, as if he were already familiar with it. "Though my theory has some flaws, I believe it was the closest to the truth," she added.

"That Necromancer huh?"

"The only Necromancer from another Underworld who never spoke? That one?" Raphael asked. As far as he knew, there was only one known Necromancer in the Five Realms.

"Yes, Eucliwood Hellscythe I believe."

"Possible connection with King of the Night?"

"We do not know if Eucliwood Hellscythe had more than one way to revive someone. So the possible connection is same species," Gabriel said with serious eyes.

"Gabriel, can you confirm it?"

Gabriel shook her head. "Ise-kun jumped to a conclusion and left my café in the middle of the explanation," she said with a sad tone.

Picking up her sad tone, Michael finally knew why he felt there was something off with Gabriel. "From what I can gather, you have some close relationship to this Ise-kun then, who is the host of Boosted Gear I believe?"

Gabriel could only nod.

"Then I need to say sorry."

"There's nothing you need to say. This is my task, and as the Archangel of God, I need to do this."

"Don't try to justify it; I can see you are really torn by this mission."

"Fu, you know me too well, Michael," Gabriel said with a sad smile.

"Of course, you don't need to hide your pain, there is only the four of us here, there's no one else. Isn't that right Raphael, Uriel?"

Both could not say anything. This was the first time they had seen Gabriel like this. They could only nod at Michael's statement.

In an instant, Gabriel jumped into Michael's arms, sobbing loudly in his shoulder. The golden armor he wore became wet from her tears.

* * *

_It was raining._

_The drops of water were making his shirt wet._

_His body was also wet because of the rain._

_He did not use an umbrella._

_More like he didn't have one._

_He had already thrown everything behind, all because she left him._

_He felt betrayed._

_She had left him without saying anything._

_The rational part of his brain wanted to believe that she left him because she had something important to do, and also because he could stand for himself now._

_But the more emotional part of his brain believed that she left him because she had felt that he had no more worth to her._

_All in all, he felt many things._

_Regret. He regretted that he didn't spend more times with her._

_Betrayal. He felt betrayed because she left him._

_Anger. He felt angry at himself because she didn't trust him to even leave behind a note._

_All he wanted was to shout, but he restrained himself._

_There was no way he would shout in the middle of a street like this._

_In the end, all he could do was sigh._

_"Sigh."_

_"Young man, you seem troubled."_

_Suddenly he heard a beautiful voice. He could not stop his head from moving towards the source of that beautiful voice._

_When he saw the source of that beautiful voice, all he saw was beautiful golden hair. Beautiful golden hair of an equally beautiful woman._

_"You have soaked yourself in the rain, as if you are mourning for someone. Perhaps you really were mourning for someone."_

_He who couldn't find his voice when he saw her beautiful face, could only shake his head at her question._

_"Not mourning then," she moved towards him, offering to share her umbrella. "If you had any problem, maybe you could talk to me. Talking to someone usually helps you know."_

_He had only managed to open his mouth, before she cut him off._

_"Follow me, I am the owner of the newly opened Maid Café, if you could be the first customer, I would be glad."_

_She began to take a step. Then, another step, then another. It was then she realized that the young man behind her did not take any steps forward._

_There was a frown on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?"_

_The young man just stared at her. Contemplating the choice that he would make._

_Hesitantly, he began to move his right leg forward. Then, he moved his other leg. Then, he moved his right leg again._

_The frown on the golden haired beauty turned into smile._

* * *

"Wake up, Wake up, if you don't wake up, I'm going to… kiss you."

Hyoudou Issei woke up from his dream.

That dream was… the first meeting between Gabriel and him.

What kind of message was that? Was God giving him that dream as some kind of message?

What nonsense was he speaking? God is dead, Gabriel said so.

He sighed. Gabriel again, huh?

He didn't know why, but his mind was filled with yesterday's conversation with Gabriel. Any kind of thought would drift into yesterday's conversation.

He tried to reach his alarm to turn it off, but he grabbed something other than his alarm.

What was this? Why was this so soft and squishy? He never remembered his pillow feeling this soft.

"Ahn."

He certainly never remembered his pillow making any kind of sound, let alone a soft moan like that.

"Umh."

So what was this? He opened his eyes.

The sight of a naked Rias Gremory in his bed shocked him beyond anything.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha! Gremory-senpai?!"

"Umh, is it morning already?"

Luckily, Issei managed to take his hand off her.

"Gremory-senpai."

"What is it, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Why are you naked? More importantly, why are you here in my bed? How were you able to sneak into my bed?!"

He didn't need to see more of that nice body. Rather, he focused on her face, which is beautiful even if Gabriel was more beautiful.

Damn it, his thought was on yesterday all over again.

"Mou, Hyoudou-kun, a lesson to your manners. You can't leave a maiden alone in the dark night like yesterday. It will break their hearts, you know. How will you get a girlfriend if you acted like that?"

She began to get up.

"Please don't say Hyoudou Issei and girlfriend in one sentence."

"Why?"

"It's rude to pry into other people's secrets, you know."

"Sure, sure. I won't pry."

"Why are you naked then?"

"I can't sleep with clothes on."

"…"

Issei just stared at her, searching for any kind of playfulness.

He didn't find any.

"Seriously?!"

She just nodded at him. "I'm serious, Hyoudou-kun." She began to wear her uniform.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say it before? You can't leave a maiden alone in the dark night."

"So you followed me and then slept here then?"

"Yes."

"You could have told me about it, I would have welcomed you nonetheless."

"But didn't you avoid me? You even rejected my offer."

"I simply had something more important."

"So if I invited you again today, would you accept it?"

"Why not?"

The corner of Rias' mouth curved upward. "Great!"

* * *

They walked to school together. But it seemed that it was a mistake in Issei's part.

"HYOUDOU TOGETHER WITH RIAS-SENPAI?!"

"DIDN'T HE REJECT HER YESTERDAY?!"

"MAYBE IT WAS A PLOT FOR HIM TO ENSNARE HER IN HIS GRASP!"

"WHY?!"

"NOOOOOO! RIAS-ONEESAMA! WHY SOMEONE LIKE HIM?!"

"DIE! HYOUDOU!"

Rias could only smile in amusement when she heard the comments of the students. Meanwhile, Issei just sighed, and forced an awkward smile.

"Well, this is where we part. I hope you won't forget your promise. I'll send someone to escort you later."

"Yeah, later then," Issei waved at Rias' walking form. Then, ignoring the student's shout of outrage, he walked towards his class.

As usual, when he arrived at his desk, Matsuda and Motohama approached him.

"ISE! GIVE US AN EXPLANATION! NO! ONE EXPLANATION IS NOT ENOUGH!" Motohama shouted.

"Geez, so loud in the morning."

"Yeah Ise, give us explanations. Why are you ditching us yesterday?! HUH? WHY?!" Matsuda shouted louder than Motohama.

"That's not what I mean you idiot! I mean Rias-senpai was walking together with him!"

"WHAT?! ISE! WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Sorry for ditching you guys, but I remembered I had something more important, so I ditched you. I'm sorry for not giving any explanation."

"DAMN IT, ISE! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEAN!"

"But I thought Matsuda wanted to know why I ditched you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know it, BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHY WERE YOU WALKING WITH RIAS-SENPAI TOGETHER?!"

"Oh… why don't you say so from the start?"

"WE HAD ALREADY SAID IT, DAMN IT!"

"I HATE YOUR INNOCENT ACT!"

"But I'm not acting," Issei said defensively. He was definitely not acting; he was just imitating one of Gabriel's more irritating traits.

Damn it, his mind somehow always went back to Gabriel.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

In the background, all of their classmates were on the edge of their seat. They also wanted to know why Hyoudou were walking with one of the Top Two Onee-sama. But no need to express it out, because the Perverted Duo had already pressing him for the answer.

"Okay, she walked with me because she… she…"

""""SHE WHAT?!""""

Now the entire class shouted. They did not care, all they wanted to know were why were Hyoudou walking with Rias Gremory, but somehow Hyoudou had managed to irritate them.

Meanwhile, in the mind of Hyoudou Issei, he was thinking on what he should say. There was no way he would say that Rias Gremory had slept overnight at his house. It would cause too much misunderstanding, even if it would make the situation more interesting.

"We just met on the way, and she offered the same thing as yesterday. I just said that I would think it over. We had nothing to say anymore, so we walked in silence."

"DAMN YOU HYOUDOU!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"HOW LUCKY ARE YOU?!"

More curses were being shouted at Issei. Said man was ignoring it, though. The shouting was just a background sound in his mind right now. He had something more important in his mind. But he couldn't help but hear the latest curse shouted at him.

How lucky was he?

He'd say his luck was shitty.

Left by his most important person –though he believed that she had something more important than being with him.

Then, after getting a girlfriend, said girlfriend tried to kill him.

Still alive, and then came the biggest blow. His most trusted person couldn't be trusted at all.

He'd say his luck was shitty, because all of that happened to him, with the last two happened in a one day interval.

Right now, from the deepest part of his heart, he wished. He wished that something like that would not happen to him again.

But a wish was merely a wish. He would learn it later.

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

Hyoudou Issei opened his closed eyes. Quickly, he scanned the clock on the wall. It was already after school. Then he focused his eyes onto the person in front of him.

Too handsome, he thought.

The person in front of him was Kiba Yuuto. He was known as the Number One Prince in Kuoh Academy. While he was also a second years like Issei, he was in a different class.

"Yes? I assume you are the person that Gremory-senpai sent?"

"Yes. Well then, if you could follow me…" he trailed. Issei nodded at him, get up from his desk, and started to follow him.

"So… you have a connection with Gremory-senpai? I never knew."

"We are in the same club," replied Kiba with a smile while walking.

The rest of the walk continued in silence.

* * *

"This is the place," Kiba said opening the door of the building they were in. The building was old, but still habitable. Maybe this is the clubroom of whatever club Rias and Kiba in?

There was a sign that read 'Occult Research Club'.

So Gremory-senpai's club was Occult Research Club huh?

Occult…

Yesterday's event…

Hyoudou Issei widened his eyes. When he was walking with Kiba, he had relaxed his guard a bit. But after connecting the sign and yesterday's event, he put his guard up again.

"Buchou, I have brought him," Kiba said while gesturing Issei to come inside.

The inside of the room didn't shock Issei in the slightest. Inside the room were many things that had connection with the word 'Occult'. No surprise on that part, this was Occult Research Club after all.

There was a white haired girl sitting on the sofa. Her body was petite, combined with the short white hair managed to get her the 'Cute' image. She was eating youkan quietly with emotionless face.

This girl was Toujou Koneko, a first year in Kuoh Academy.

She realized there was another person in the room.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

She bowed to Issei. Issei bowed back to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you."

Ah, she was the type who rarely talks. Issei could manage that. After all, the last person who lived together with him did not even talk at all.

Silence filled the room.

The silence was broken by the sound of shower.

Shower?

"Here, take this, Buchou," Himejima Akeno could be seen giving Rias her clothes.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Minutes later, she appeared from behind the curtain. Then, she began to address Issei.

"So, Hyoudou-kun. Nice to see you accept my invitation."

"I'm glad, Senpai. But why are you insist on inviting me?"

Rias began to smile. "Well, Hyoudou-kun. You may not believe it, but I believe you have a Sacred Gear inside you."

Great. Just yesterday he had heard about it, now the senpai in front of him also talked about it.

"Sacred Gears are items with powerful abilities given by God to humans. You following me?"

Issei nodded. He wanted to point out that he had heard it, but after some consideration he decided he would not. It would be troublesome if she asked where he knew, since there was no way he would say it was from Gabriel herself.

"I believe you have it inside you, waiting for you to awaken it."

Issei still hadn't said anything. He just let Gremory-senpai continue her explanation.

"Now, I want to propose something. You become my peerage, and then I can awaken the Sacred Gear for you."

Hyoudou Issei thought for a second.

Sacred Gears. Items that were given by God. Had powerful abilities. Did he need anything like that?

* * *

"No," The man in front of her answered.

What?

In their past conversation, Rias Gremory had never understood the one known as Hyoudou Issei, and this time was no exception.

She didn't understand why the brown haired junior refused her offer.

Was it because he still thought that he would become her slave? Well, the Evil Pieces system was basically making humans into Devil's servants, but the welfare of one Peerage depended on their King. And Gremory clan was famous for their extraordinary affection towards their peerage.

So why did he refuse her offer?

"Now now, Hyoudou-kun. Don't you think that was too fast on you? I give you time to think about it for… two days. In the meantime, you are welcomed to observe us in this clubroom."

"I'm sorry to say, but whether you give me time to think or not, I'll still answer no."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, you haven't even given me any information. Peerage? Sacred Gears? And why should I awaken it?"

"Well, all the members of Occult Research Club are Devils."

As she saying that, devil wings sprouted from all her current peerage and her back.

Rias had expected that Hyoudou Issei would be surprised; instead, she was the one that was surprised.

Instead of wide eyes and an opened mouth that she had expected, her junior whispered something. He whispered it, but she managed to hear it clearly nonetheless.

"Really, first Necromancer, Fallen Angel, Angel, and then Devils? What's next? Magical Girls?"

Her eyes widened. Hyoudou Issei had information about the Three Faction. When this connected to her mind, her mouth opened but no sound came out.

Was it possible that Hyoudou Issei-kun was informed about Devil from the other Factions? Highly likely.

Then, other Factions had managed to sink their claws into Hyoudou Issei.

Then it hit Rias, the night she had been summoned… Hyoudou Issei got up from a stab from a Light Spear, and then he pulled it out like it was nothing.

When Koneko reported to Rias, Hyoudou Issei had been seen walking with a girl who had a Fallen Angel's aura.

Then, maybe he was working for the Angel Faction? It could explain why he refused her offer.

But, if he was working for any other Faction, how come he didn't have any hostile demeanor here? He talked like he did not despise anyone here.

Once again, Hyoudou Issei was a mystery to her. A mystery that she had clear intention to solve.

"Peerage are Devils' servants. We Devils could turn human into Devils, by a system that are called Evil Pieces system. The system was not that hard to understand–

"Stop please; I don't want to hear the annoying explanation. Okay, I got the basic idea about Devils, but still… why should I awaken my Sacred Gear?"

"You can gain an immeasurable power if you are lucky. If not, then you could just ignore it."

"No thanks, the risk outweighs what I'd gain."

"I see…" was Rias' short reply.

"Do you have other things that you would say?"

Rias shook his head. "No."

"Well, I think I'll take my leave now. You won't mind do you?"

"No."

"Thank you for the offer, and sorry for couldn't accepted it"

"You're welcome and it was okay."

With that, Hyoudou Issei took his leave. Leaving her with just her peerage.

After several minutes of silence, finally Rias broke it.

"What do you think about him? Akeno?"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun huh? He seems polite, and the kind of adorable _kouhai _that you want to tease."

Rias sighed. Of course Akeno wanted to tease the poor boy. That Sadist. "I see. Yuuto?"

"Same as Akeno-senpai, though from my perspective, he is easygoing but secretive. It's like he was holding something when she talked with you. Anyway, with that kind of personality, he would be hard to cooperate."

"…Strange…"

Even though Akeno and Yuuto gave a somewhat accurate explanation about Hyoudou Issei, Rias felt the most descriptive one was from Koneko.

The word strange could certainly fit one Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Another difference guys! And we had glimpse of Issei's past and his first meeting with Gabriel. What do you think?**

**This Chapter was Beta'ed by: Bigreader in The Omniverse**

**Now for Answer Session:**

**Guest Feb 18: Yes, it was okay. Everyone can mention any suggestion, but like I said I have direction on where would the story move. Thank you for your review.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you, and don't worry. I don't plan to.**

**Tama Saga: Thank you, glad you like the rewrite.**

**Frozen-Requiem: No, I didn't feel offended, don't worry. Thank you, glad I could make you feel that. Perverted Duo? They just somehow entered the scene.**

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you for your review.**

**Morli: Don't worry, I have plan for Eu.**

**redclaw39 & Kaldi97: Thank you for your review.**

**Nicolite: What kind of development that you want to see?**

**Skylinemaster & Rioshisama: Thank you for your review.**

**Jarjaxle: Thank you, and sorry if it was confusing you, but Issei rejected Rias in the school gate, which mean nearly everyone can see them. No, we did not see Gabriel fall, though it was really funny thought. Yes, Issei's going to be neutral.**

**fazrulz21: Thank you. Glad you liked them.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Thank you, and please expect a difference on their relationship later. There's a reason why I put Raynare in the character filter.**

**Guest Feb 19: Male outfit? I'll think about it. Glad you liked them. Yes, Issei is smarter than any average schoolboy, you just have to wait to see it.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): Like I said, I'll think about the male outfit. Thank you for your review.**

**Fahad09 & edboy4926: Thank you for your review.**

**Terranorth: Thank you for your review, if you read this chapter then you will know, Gabriel not knowing that Issei was not human, was just a façade. She knew, the Seraph knew, she just hide it from Issei. That's why Issei arrived at the conclusion that Gabriel just faked their friendship.**

**Reader A: Thank you for your review. A nice question. The Seraph never monitored him too close. That was the only clue I will tell you. For the rest of the explanation, you just have to wait, since I will explain it later in the story. I never like telling a background setting of my story outside the story itself.**


	4. Life III

**Life III**

The bell had just rang. It was time to go back home. Hyoudou Issei was putting his book to his bag when as usual, Motohama and Matsuda walked up to his desk.

"Yo Ise. We want to go to Heaven's Paradise. Want to tag along?"

"Sorry guys, but I am not in the mood to go there," Issei said while continuing his activity.

Motohama and Matsuda stared at each other for a minutes, before Matsuda nodded.

"Hey Ise."

"Hm?" Issei glanced at his friends.

"Lately, you are acting strange. Did something happen?"

Hyoudou Issei stared at the bald-headed student. "No, don't worry. I'm not sick or anything."

"Lie."

"Huh?"

"You lied. You're not fine," Motohama said.

Matsuda nodded. "Yeah… rejecting Rias-senpai's offer? Are you crazy?!"

"No, Matsuda. It's not about that," Motohama fixed his glasses. "The Hyoudou Issei that we know always smiled when he tried to reassure us."

An expression of understanding appeared on Matsuda's face. "Now that I think about it, you're right. Even though the smile was just little sad and not his prince-like smile, he was always smiling."

"Hell, somehow Issei could do a half-smile and quarter-smile. Remember the time when we went to peep at the girl's baseball club?"

An image of Issei's face with a quarter-smile appeared in both Matsuda and Motohama's mind.

_"Don't worry, I'm fine. You are the one who should be worried; the girl's baseball club could use their bats after all."_

Hyoudou Issei didn't know why, but he smiled when he heard his two friends say that. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"No, and don't lie to us. You don't need to tell us why you are like this, we don't want to know. But, we just want you to know that you can count on us if you need anything."

"Don't worry, but thanks for the offer."

Motohama shook his head. "I still feel you need to tell us Ise."

"Guys, please. I just want to go straight home."

"Motohama did you hear that? Finally Ise begged on us!" Matsuda's laugh couldn't be louder than this.

"That's why I said you need to tell us, Ise. You're acting strange."

Ise just sighed. Sometimes, he did not like his friends' stubbornness. "Guys, please. I certainly don't have any problem with anything."

Suddenly, Motohama smiled. "Caught you! We did not say anything about a problem."

"Yeah! So, tell us Ise. Maybe we could help," added Matsuda.

Issei's lip curved downwards. "No."

"Motohama! It's no use! He won't tell us!"

"Let's just drag him to the café!"

"YES!"

"Guys–WHA?!"

And, Hyoudou Issei was dragged by his friends toward the maid café known as Heaven's Paradise.

Literally.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Nanahama-san, you're really beautiful."

"That's right, those outfit really accentuate your oppai."

Hyoudou Issei could only sigh. His friends had dragged him literally to the last place he wanted to go. Not to mention, Motohama and Matsuda was busy ogling the maids here.

Issei glanced at the maid known as Nanahama. He wanted to open his mouth to say sorry for their antics, but someone beat him to it.

"STOP OGLING HER YOU PERVERT!"

A kick flied towards them, and managed to hit them in the back of their head.

"Seriously, Hyoudou-san. Why did you bring them here again? Scratch that, I don't know why someone as sweet as you are friends with perverts like them," Kiriyama-san asked him.

Issei just smiled bashfully. "Actually, they dragged me here. And what was the last part?"

Kiriyama-san's face who only just realized what she said turned beet red. She couldn't believe she unconsciously stated that Hyoudou was a sweet man. Not that she was wrong of course. She just couldn't believe she said it in front of said person.

"Nothing! No need for you to concern yourself!"

Issei just stared blankly at the maid in front of him.

Kiriyama-san sweated. "S-so… w-what do you want to drink?!"

"Nah, I was really dragged by them, actually I don't have any money on me."

"Oh… okay then. Should I call Owner Gabriel-san?"

Issei winced at hearing Gabriel's name. "No… no need. I'll just wait for them to wake up," Issei pointed his finger at the Perverted Duo.

"Yo kid, I couldn't help but hear about your condition. Order something, it's on me."

"Huh?" when Issei turned his head, a middle aged man with black haired man with a streak of blonde was standing before him. He was wearing a yukata.

"Just order something will you?"

"Uh, sure. Black tea, please," Issei ordered to the maid.

The maid nodded while writing Issei's order before she went back.

"This place is good isn't it? Heaven's Paradise, I feel like I really sit in heaven."

Issei who was still wary of the middle aged man nodded.

"There's a rumor that the owner of this place is an angel. I really want to meet her or him."

The owner really was an angel though, Issei thought.

"Kid, you listening?"

"Yeah... sorry, but something called common sense told me to be wary of strangers."

The middle aged man smirked. "Then tell him to shut up."

"Can't do it. I lost his number."

"Too bad then."

Issei nodded. "Then again, my late mother also said so. Would you like me to tell her to shut up?"

The middle aged man grimaced. "Sorry, kid."

"Nah, it was okay, you I mean."

"Good then, for me, the leader of Grigori to be on the good side of the holder of Boosted Gear."

Issei's eyes widened. On instinct, he got up and took a step back. His face still facing the middle aged man. Leader of Grigori? What was that? But he definitely had a connection with the supernatural. Only the connected ones know of his supposed Sacred Gear.

"What's wrong?" the man in yukata smirked. "My name is Azazel, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Azazel?

Issei remembered there was a neighbor of his that was a Christian. Out of curiosity, he read his neighbor's Bible. He had asked for permission of course.

Hyoudou Issei was not a genius, but that doesn't mean he had a bad memory. In fact, he still remembered every day he spent with the one who resurrected him. In other words, Hyoudou Issei had good memory, and he remembered had read the name Azazel in his neighbor's Bible*.

In the Bible, Azazel was a Fallen Angel.

Then, the man in front of him was also a Fallen Angel.

Did they hear that he was still alive? Did he come to finish the one known as Hyoudou Issei himself?

"What are you doing here?"

Azazel smirked. "What's wrong with me being here? I just want to enjoy the place."

"The other day, your subordinate tried to kill me," Issei started.

"Wait, what?"

"Want to finish their job yourself?"

"No, no, no. Can you repeat what did you just say?"

Issei was confused. "Ha?"

"Can you repeat what did you just say?"

"Huh? What to finish their job yourself?"

"No, the one before that."

"The other day, your subordinate tried to kill me?" It was a statement, but the way Issei said it was like it was a question.

"My subordinate tried to kill you?!" Azazel seemed horrified.

"Yeah… hold on, why are you sounding surprised?"

"Cause they're supposed to monitor you, not outright kill you."

Issei's mind wandered to the memory of his time with Yuuma.

_"You were a threat to us, so the higher ups decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

"Wait, that bitch said that they killing me was an order."

"Well, I certainly did not order anyone to kill you. There's no way I'll kill a Sacred Gear host as rare as you."

Azazel sounded sincere with his statement. If he really had ordered his subordinate to kill Issei, then why did Azazel seemed glad when he said he was okay with him? If Azazel didn't order his subordinate to kill him, then who?

Issei widened his eyes.

"Seems that you have arrived at the same conclusion."

"…There is a traitors in your ranks."

"Correct."

"So…"

"Hyoudou Issei-kun was it?" Azazel smirked. "Would you do something for me? I'll pay of course."

Issei thought for a second, before he asked, "Why should I?"

"Like I said I'll pay you. Just think of it as mercenary job."

"No."

"So money is not enough huh? Then how about I'll pay you and I'll still owe you something? A fair deal I think."

"No."

"Kid, what should I give for you to accept what I'll ask you?"

Issei stared at the man in front of him. Then, he sighed. "It's not about payment, it's just that… I lack interest in this… you want me to find the traitors don't you? Those kind of job are boring."

"Who said about finding the traitors?" the yukata-wearing man smirked again. For some reason, Issei really wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, he didn't know why. "So you will do anything as long as it will be interesting right?"

"I think yes… oh, and as long as the job does not cross my moral ethics."

"Your moral ethics? No killing then?"

"Who said about no killing?" now it was Issei's turn to smirk. When Azazel saw that smirk, he couldn't help but smirk himself.

"You are really interesting, Hyoudou Issei. I think I'm starting to like you."

"Likewise, Azazel."

"So, like I said your job is not about finding the traitors, beside, there's no way you'll be able to infiltrate Grigori."

"Yeah… now that I think about it, there's no way I could do that." Oh, if only Azazel knew.

"Oh yeah, do you know the name of the one who killed you?"

"She said her name was Amano Yuuma, though I think it was just a cover."

"Then, Issei-kun. I want you to beat the hell out of this Amano Yuuma and bring her to me."

Issei's lip began to curve upward. This is the kind of job that he likes. "I can do that."

"The payment will be delivered after you bring her to me. This is my number, if you need anything, just call me. Though I really beg you, Issei-kun, to always call me anytime. My job is really boring," Azazel handed Issei a paper.

"You sounded like a desperate old men," Issei's eyes lit in amusement. "Or maybe you are one!"

"By the way, have you awakened your Sacred Gear yet?"

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Um, you don't need to be surprised. I only learned about this yesterday, when the Devil in my school asked me to be their peerage in exchange for waking my Sacred Gear."

"And?"

"I refused."

"I see…"

An awkward silence took over. Azazel was writing something, while Issei glanced at his friends.

"Issei-kun," Azazel broke the silence. "A subordinate of mine has harmed you. Therefore, I ask you to forgive her," he handed another paper to Issei. Issei could do nothing but accepted it.

"What's this?"

"An instruction to help you awaken your Sacred Gear. With Boosted Gear, I'm sure your job will be easier."

And then Azazel left Heaven's Paradise.

"Ugh…"

"Augh..."

Motohama and Matsuda had woke up.

"Ise, what happened?" asked Matsuda.

"Don't worry, you were just being stupid."

"How cruel!"

Issei smiled. His perverted friends antics, while always gave them some kind of troubles, were always able to make him smile.

He pocketed the two papers that Azazel gave him and then stood up. "It's already dark. I think I'll go home."

"Then you can go home first Ise!"

"Yeah!"

"Bye," Issei waved his hand towards them. Leaving Heaven's Paradise.

* * *

On the way home, Issei was walking leisurely when he heard something fall behind him. When he turned back, there was a nun who was on the floor. She was rubbing her nose; it seemed that she fallen on her face. Automatically, Issei moved and offered his hand.

"Are you okay?"

_"Aww, why do I keep on tripping over? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much."_

She spoke in a foreign language when she took Issei's hand. Huh? So she was a foreigner? What language was it again? Issei tried to remember. Oh yeah, it was Italian.

The nun had been able to stand when the wind took her veil off. Her blond hair was falling down onto her shoulder.

_"Um… what happened?"_

_"Ah, sorry. I did not mean to stare. More importantly, are you okay?" _Issei spoke in Italian.

When he had nothing better to do, he picked up many foreign languages because he felt it was important. He never expected it to be useful.

_"Yes, I am okay. Thank you for your help."_

Issei bent down to picked her veil. _"Travelling?"_

The nun shook her head. _"I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident of this town. It's nice to meet you," _she bowed her head.

_"It's nice to meet you too. And yes, I am one of residents of this town."_

_"I was troubled since I got here. Um… I can't speak Japanese that well, I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying."_

Issei nodded in understanding. He could understand her situation.

_"You speak Italian well, perhaps you have been there?"_

_"Ah… no, no. I have never been there before… though I really want to. On another note, if you want to, I could escort you to this town's church."_

_"Yes, please. This must be fate," _The nun smiled with a tears flowing from her eyes.

On the way to the church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaah!"

Issei's ear picked up a crying sound. When he saw the source, there was a crying boy who was comforted by his mother. His eyes saw the injuries on the boy's knee.

The nun went towards the boy who was still crying. Did the nun want to comfort the boy also?, thought Issei.

_"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this."_

"She said that Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this, and she's right."

Issei also approached the crying boy and translated what the nun said to the boy. When the boy heard what Issei said, he stopped his cry, and glanced at the smiling nun.

The nun put her palm on the injury, and the next moment, there was a green light before the injury began healing.

Issei widened his eyes. Sacred Gear.

_"Here, your wound's healed. The pain should be gone now."_

The nun patted the boy's head and looked at me.

_"I'm sorry, but I had to."_

_"No, no. it was okay."_

The boy's mother, who was startled, shook her head and then grabbed the boy's hand so they could leave quickly.

"Thank you, Sister."

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

_"He said thank you."_

The nun smiled happily after Issei translated it to her.

_"That was…"_

_"That was a power to heal. It's a special power that given to me by God."_

She said while smiling. But Issei can't missed the way she glanced downwards when she mentioned that.

The conversation ended there, and they continued walking towards the church. After walking for several minutes, they arrived at the church.

_"Yes, this is the place! Thank God!"_

The girl showed a sigh of relief when she compared the place with her map. But Issei looked towards the church.

_"Are you sure this is the place? As I thought, the only church in this town was abandoned long ago."_

_"Yes, don't worry. This is the place."_

Issei just nodded at her. Meanwhile, his mind was on another story. What was a sister doing in an abandoned church?

Issei hand grasps something on his pocket.

_"Then I'll be on my way."_

_"Please wait!"_

Issei who had started walking, stopped at her words.

_"I would like to make you some tea…"_

_"Thank you, but no need. I was just from a café before I met you."_

_"Oh… then I thank you from the bottom of my heart! My name is Asia Argento, you can call me Asia."_

_"Then Asia, my name is Hyoudou Issei, or Issei Hyoudou in Italian. It was a pleasure to meet you."_

Issei left the place.

After the church was not in his sight, Issei took something from his pocket. It was a paper. A paper containing Azazel's number.

With his other hand, he brought out his cell phone, and contacted Azazel.

"Hello, Azazel-san."

"Hm? Oh! It's you Sekiryuutei boy."

"Well, yes. Whatever you mean by that."

"Have you completed your task?"

"Are you crazy, old man? No matter how experienced I am, there's no way I could have already completed that," Issei said with a deadpanned tone.

"So… what then?"

"I forgot to ask you this, where does Fallen Angels live? Especially the one in the task like my killer."

"Oh, they mainly use an abandoned church."

"Any particular reason?" Issei asked.

"There is, but it'd be pain to explain it to you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, now I have a place to look to. Thank you, Azazel," Issei pressed the end call button.

After pocketing his cell phone, Issei gazed at the sky. "Enemy stronghold, huh?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Issei, Azazel the leader of Grigori was tailing him since he left Heaven's Paradise. When he saw Issei guiding the young exiled nun to the abandoned church, Azazel had thought the boy would finish the job. But he didn't. Not long after that, his cell phone rang, and he answered the boy's question.

Some would ask, why did a high-ranked Fallen Angel like him tail the boy? Well, Azazel was always fascinated by Sacred Gears, and when he finally meets the Sekiryuutei, he was slightly disappointed when he knew the Sekiryuutei hadn't awakened his Sacred Gear yet. That was why he gave the boy steps to awaken one's Sacred Gear and asked him to do the job.

He wanted to see the boy develop. He felt the boy could be something. Something more dangerous, more peaceful, more bloodthirsty, and more passionate than anyone else.

Not even Vali's aura screamed something like that when he first took care of him.

Thus, when he saw Hyoudou Issei walk with his home as his destination, he couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Hello, it's been a while. So there's another difference between the original and R version. I hope you would like it.**

***In Dxd canon, it was said that Azazel's name is mentioned in Bible, but in reality, his name appears in the Dead Sea scrolls that were discovered in 1946 (According to Bigreader in the Omniverse, My Beta. Thank you, my friend)**

**So, it's review answer time!**

**kristoper21 & Karlos1234ify: Thank you for your review, and yes, poor Gabriel.**

**fazrulz21: It's not only you, I want to see her in maid uniform also! Sadly, it would be only in our imagination.**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you, glad you like their relationship.**

**Fxtype 456 (Guest): Yeah, just you wait for it. And yes, I want to make their relationship as indifferent. Any other people rescuing Rias? Just you wait for that.**

**Culaio: Thank you for your review.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Hahaha, if only canon!Gabriel was like this… Don't worry, they will make up, but I want to make it as humanly as possible. No, he is not King of the Night, and he will eventually meet Magical Girls. Serafall eh? I have a plan for her and Souna. Yes! Koneko and Eu, both are the quiet type, of course they will get along.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Yes, the Three Faction know about Necromancers. And please look forward to Raynare.**

**Infinityheroes: Of course they will make up, but not as soon as you think, because I want to make it as humanly as possible.**

**myowndefence & : Thank you for your review.**

**winneroflife: Ah, glad you liked it, and don't worry, they will have neutral and indifference relationship. And yes, many people who write DxD story whether it was Xover or not always made the protagonist close to ORC. I understand this because Rias is hot and she is the main heroine, but I feel this fandom need some changes!**

**ogre (Guest) & archersupreme & : Thank you for your review. Glad you like it.**

**Toby860: Thank you, glad you like the rewrite.**

**gerro: Thank you, as for Masou Shoujo… just wait patiently, I have a plan for her.**

**tsun: Thank you, and yes. In the old version, I also felt Issei doesn't have a definite character. That's one of the main reason why I write this R version. Why would he refuse it? Think about it. After reading this chapter, you know that Issei accepted Azazel's note on how to awaken his Sacred Gear. So why did he refuse it? Because he doesn't want to be Rias' peerage. In Azazel's case, he gave it for free.**

**pltrgst & Airhead Fortis: Thank you for your review, and here is the 4th chapter. Hope you like it.**


	5. Life IV

**Life IV**

It was a sunny day. Birds were flying through the blue sky. Hyoudou Issei was sitting on a bench in a park.

He was currently thinking about how to complete his 'job'.

Well, actually it was not a job. Azazel, the Fallen Angel leader just asked him something, and he would pay Issei back. It wasn't like he was a mercenary or anything.

Though, Issei thought, being a mercenary sounded cool. Maybe he should do something like this often.

His thoughts drifted to a girl named Asia Argento. Yesterday, he met the italian nun and showed her the way to the church. The church was, as he remembered, abandoned. So why was Asia Argento appointed to the abandoned church?

"Not to mention Azazel said that Fallen Angels usually took refuges at an abandoned church."

Issei was not stupid. He had made the connection between Asia Argento and the abandoned church. Her appointment in this city's abandoned church meant that she most likely had connections with Fallen Angels.

What he hadn't understood was, why? From what he saw, Asia Argento was a kind person, completely different from the two Fallen Angels who had attacked him.

His eyes widened.

Was it just an act?

Was her kindness when she helped the boy just an act?

Issei shook his head. No no no, he couldn't think like that. He shouldn't think like that. That paranoid way of thinking would not be good for him.

But lately, he felt he needed to increase his guard. Maybe his sub-consciousness was leading him to the paranoid way of thinking because of that.

He did not want the incident with Gabriel-san happening again. He still felt anger towards said Angel. The years of their friendship was burned away like it was nothing because of 'that'.

He did not want to be betrayed again.

But deep inside his heart, he wanted to reconcile with her. He really wanted to. But he still harbors some anger towards her.

She was one of few people that Issei could casually call friend. So he was sad when she revealed her true nature.

Amano Yuuma, real name unknown. She had also betrayed him. Pretending to be his girlfriend, and then killing him. Toying with his feeling, he couldn't forgive her. He would not be able to forgive her.

Don't get him wrong, he did not want revenge. To him, revenge was just a way to justify anger towards something. No, he was not a bastard like that. But he couldn't forgive her either. All he wanted to do with her was just bring her to Azazel, so he could receive his payment.

In his school, KuohAcademy, the school idol Rias Gremory wanted something within him. Something that he himself never knew existed inside him. Sacred Gear, a powerful item given by God to humans. She could awaken it for him in exchange for becoming her peerage, a softer word for slavery.

With something like those, it was not that surprising if he had adopted a paranoid way of thinking.

Issei sighed. He glanced up at the cloudless sky.

It was at that time, he heard a foreign voice.

"_Hawa~"_

BAM

Issei winced when he heard something fell. When he laid his eyes upon the fallen something, he couldn't help but smile.

It was the exact way he met her yesterday.

So with an expression full of amusement, Hyoudou Issei approached the fallen something.

The fallen something was a girl. She had a long blonde hair and was wearing a nun outfit. Issei held out his hand towards the fallen girl.

"_Need a hand, Argento-san?"_

_"Au~ Hyoudou-san?"_

She rubbed her nose and took Issei's hand with her other hand.

_"Thank you, I don't know how, but I'm always tripping since I arrived in Japan."_

Issei really wanted to say that tripping since she arrived in another country was impossible, but he held his tongue.

_"Luckily, peoples usually helped me. They were really kind."_

Suddenly, her stomach began to rumble.

Issei stared at the blushing Italian. _"So… You want to eat lunch? My treat."_

Issei brought the Italian nun, Asia Argento towards a nearby family restaurant. Actually he wanted to bring her to Heaven's Paradise, but he couldn't do it with his relationship with Gabriel right now, and not to mention Asia was working under the Fallen Angels.

Issei didn't realize it, but he had brought her to the same family restaurant where he had his first date with Amano Yuuma.

"_So… what do you want?"_

_"Um…. What is this? It seems delicious."_

_"Oh, that. That is, as you can see, a parfait. Wait! You've never eaten parfait before?"_

_"U-um… is it strange? I never ate it before…"_

Issei shook his head. "_No, no, I didn't mean that. But I can see why you've never eaten it before… what kind of food was served in a church? I'm rather curious."_

_"Bread, soup, sometimes I also ate salad and pasta."_

_"I see…" _Issei closed his eyes. "_Well, then. Ready for a new experience?" _As he said that, a waitress approached their table.

_"Huh?"_ the white-clothed nun made a cute confused face.

"Welcome to our restaurant, your order sir?" the waitress said while preparing herself to write Issei's order.

Issei winked at Asia. "Two Chocolate Parfait Deluxe with cream topping."

The waitress wrote his order. "Please wait for a while."

_"Hyoudou-san?"_

_"Just you wait, Argento-san. You will reach heaven soon. The Chocolate Parfait Deluxe will send you to heaven!"_

_"W-wh-wha?! You can reach heaven by just eating a parfait? Oh Lord, I never heard anything about this!"_

_"That's right! You've never heard about it, probably because greedy people just wanted heaven for themselves!"_

_"Wha?! Such greediness! I hope God can forgive them and give them salvation!"_

Issei stared at Asia. Asia stared at Issei.

_"What is it, Hyoudou-san?"_

_"Errr…. How do I say it? You seemed to take it very seriously, I was just kidding."_

_"Wha?!"_

_"The Chocolate Parfait Deluxe won't get you to heaven literally, it was just a metaphor."_

_"Mou~ Hyoudou-san~" _Asia was pouting. It was such a cute expression.

_"But you felt it too didn't you? The feeling of anticipation from just hearing the word 'Deluxe'."_

Asia seemed lost in thought for a while before she nodded. _"I never thought about it, but you're right. The word 'Deluxe' certainly making me want to taste it myself."_

_"When you added the word 'Deluxe to anything, it would sounded like an awesome thing. Chocolate Parfait Deluxe sounded more delicious than just Chocolate Parfait. Deluxe Big Hamburger sounded much bigger than just Big Hamburger. It's like the quality is increased by one level!"_

_"When I thought about it, Nun's Outfit Deluxe version gives you a picture about a beautiful looking golden nun's outfit. The word 'Deluxe' makes you think about the most expensive object."_

_"Such a dangerous word, maybe I should write something about it and publish it in local media. Maybe the usage of 'Deluxe' would be reduced."_

_"What about special, then? Don't most people also use that?"_

_"Special, huh? Let's see, Special Chocolate Parfait? Big Hamburger Special? When I thought about it, the word 'Special' makes me curious. What exactly is the special thing in those? Yes, the word 'Special' could be associated as 'Different', but the kind of 'Different' that is special…. Damn, I can't find a definite explanation of special."_

_"You should not use a curse word, Hyoudou-san. Look, the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe is here,"_Asia pointed her finger at the waitress that was approaching their table with two parfait.

After she placed their orders, Issei curiously asked her something. "Um, can I ask you something? Why is this parfait called Chocolate Parfait Deluxe?"

It was just a harmless question, but somehow it made the waitress sweat.

"Wh-what do you mean? Of course it's because the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe is a Chocolate Parfait that is Deluxe."

"But I can't find any Chocolate Parfait, just Chocolate Parfait I mean, in the menu. How can I make the comparison between a normal Chocolate Parfait and 'Chocolate Parfait that is Deluxe'?"

"U-um…"

"Why are you using the word 'Deluxe'? what's the difference between Chocolate Parfait Deluxe and plain Chocolate Parfait?"

By now, peoples inside the restaurant who couldn't help but overhear the question, started whispering.

"Yeah… why did they use 'Deluxe'?"

"If there was no plain Chocolate Parfait, isn't the 'Deluxe' is useless?"

"Maybe it was their marketing strategy?"

"Don't jump into conclusion!"

"Still, it could be said that their use of 'Deluxe' is cruel."

"Why?"

"They're forcing people to think the parfait was deluxe, so they can make it more expensive, when actually people can't see what 'Deluxe' is refering to."

"Shuuuush! Don't talk too loud! She can hear you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile, the waitress who was sweating started to take a few step back. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Uuuuuuuuu! I don't know anything about that! Stop those stares! Please stop those accusing stares! The manager could explain that to you!"

Yes, she could use the manager as her excuse to flee from this situation. She started to call the manager. "Manager-san! Maaaanaaager-saaaaan! MAAAANAAAGER-SAAAAAAAAAAN! MAAAAANAAAAAAAGER-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!"

But the manager did not appear. Maybe he was in his room?

"MAAAAANAAAAGER-SAAAAAAAANNNNN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD! COME HERE! DON'T HIDE! IF I YOU WON'T COME OUUUUTTTTT, I'LL SEND YOUR PHOTOS WITH SCHOOLGIRLS TO YOUR WIFE! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BASTARD OF A MANAGER!"

* * *

Just a few meters from the shouting waitress, specifically in a male toilet inside the family restaurant, one of the toilets was in use.

Inside the used toilet was the manager.

He was sweating because he heard completely what his employee was shouting.

His mind was in a dilemma.

If he did not come out, she would send his photos with schoolgirls to his wife! Wait, how the hell had she known anything like that?!

Something like an evidence of you cheating was a perfect blackmail material. And one of his employees had something like that?!

He did not realize it, but his legs began trembling.

"W-w-w-w-what should I do?"

If he comes out, he need to explain why the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe was named Chocolate Parfait Deluxe.

As if he knew that!

When the schoolboy had asked the question to the waitress, in a second he already went to the toilet. There was no way he could explain that!

And now his employee was threatening him to come out?

"W-w-w-w-what should I do?!"

* * *

The cause of two peoples' trouble, a schoolboy named Hyoudou Issei was leisurely eating the object that was being talked by people. Yes, he was eating the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe with a foreigner who came from Italy in front of him.

The foreigner, who was a nun named Asia Argento was eating the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe excitedly, unaware of the chaos the kind schoolboy in front of her had caused. It was her first time eating a parfait, especially the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe, so of course she was excited.

_"Mmm, it was delicious, Hyoudou-san."_

_"Yes, really delicious," _said Issei while wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. The parfait in front of him was gone, leaving an empty parfait glass. "_I can't see why they complained about the 'Deluxe' part."_

_"Huh? So that was what the people whispering about."_

_"Yeah, it was childish, don't you think?"_

She nodded, and then saw the empty parfait glass in front of Issei. _"Wow, you already finished?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry, you can savor it all you want. I will wait for you."_

_"Thank you, Hyoudou-san!"_

She continued to eat the Chocolate Parfait Deluxe in front of her.

* * *

They ended up going to the game center when Issei asked what she wanted to do. According to Asia, she also had never gone to a game center. And Issei's reaction was dragging her towards the game center.

Looking at the amazed face of Asia, Issei smiled.

"_Whoa~ what a cute doll~."_

They were in front of the crane game, and Asia was looking to the doll inside. Hearing that, Issei threw a coin towards her. Asia clumsily caught it.

"_This is…"_

_"Try it."_

Asia's face lit up. She inserted the coin and tried to win the doll.

_"Aw~ I failed."_

_"Don't be sad, the game is really hard. Not everyone can win this."_

_"What about you, Hyoudou-san?"_

Issei smirked. "_Just who the hell do you think I am?"_

Now if only he had the glasses…

Issei inserted the coin and moved the crane.

_"Here, it's for you."_

_"Whoa! Fast! It's not even ten counts!"_

_"My records are eight seconds, it was just now. If only the crane was moving faster, then I can do it faster than my records."_

_"Amazing…" _seeing Asia's amazed face, Issei was really proud of himself.

_"Now, let's get mov-hey, isn't that Kiba-san?"_

_"Who?"_

* * *

Kiba Yuuto, who was walking leisurely, heard his name being said. He turned his head, and saw Hyoudou Issei, a second year who was enrolled in his school, waving his hand. He replied by waving his hand also and approaches him.

Hyoudou Issei was strange. It was one word that could describe him fully. He refused his Buchou's offer for awakening his Sacred Gear. Kiba himself did not understand why Hyoudou Issei did it. That was why he agreed with Koneko's explanation about Hyoudou Issei.

"Hello Hyoudou-kun, I did not expect to meet you here."

"No, I was the one who should say it. I never expected you to be the type who spent his time playing in game center."

"Haha, true. What are you doing here?"

"Just have fun with Asia here," Issei pointed to the girl beside him.

Kiba moved his eyes to Issei's side, and he grits his teeth.

"U-uwah, that's some killing intent you let out."

Kiba took a deep breath. "Sorry, I did not mean to."

Unconsciously, Kiba had leaked his killing intent.

"Take it easy, she's harmless. I bet she never even hurt a fly."

"What are you doing with a nun?" Kiba said seriously.

"Eh? Guiding her I guess. She can't speak Japanese and lived in a sheltered environment before, so I let her experience the outside life."

"You understand a foreign language, Hyoudou-kun? Impressive."

"Ah, it's not that impressive. I just got a lot of free time before, so I ended up using it for learning."

"Well then, I hope I'm not holding you."

Kiba began walking, distancing himself from a fragment of his past.

"Wait, Kiba-san."

"What?"

"Would you like to accompany us? She's kind, and considerate… not to mention fun."

"No."

"Would you like to accompany us? She's kind-

"No."

"Would you like to accompany us? She's-

"No."

"Would you like to-

"How many times should I say no?!"

Kiba shouted. This guy… this guy really gets on his nerves. Just how many times did he need to say no?!

"Would-

"Arrrgh! Forget it!"

"So, would you-

"I hate the church!"

His words seemed to make Hyoudou silent.

"I hate the church! I could never forgive it for the rest of my life!"

With that, Kiba Yuuto walked away. Leaving Hyoudou Issei with the nun beside him. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Okay, so where are you going?"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. Beside him were Hyoudou Issei and the foreign nun, walking in the same pace as him.

"Why… why are you following me?"

Hyoudou Issei blinked. "Eh? Didn't you say that you won't accompany us?"

"Yeah! That's why I asked 'why are you following me?!'"

"Isn't it obvious? It's us accompanying you."

This… this guy… Kiba didn't know why, but he was starting to hate this guy.

"Look, I said it myself, I hate the church, and anyone affiliated with it. So it should be obvious to you that I hate her!" he pointed to the foreign nun. The nun seemed to squirm behind Issei.

"Don't worry, Argento-san, Kiba-san said that we are going to the church."

"I did not say that! Don't lie to her, Hyoudou-kun!"

"U-um… really? But I don't know if the church could receive a guest with its state now…"

"Whoa, whoa. Kiba-san, I didn't know you know Italian."

"I think there are more important things than that that should be pointed out, I hate the church!"

Issei did not reply. He just stared at Kiba, and moved his eyes to the nun called Argento-san.

"Argento-san…"

"It's okay, Hyoudou-san. I know you just want to make me feel better."

"No. We definitely will go to the church."

"What are you saying Hyoudou-kun?!"

The nun shook her head. "It's okay. I know some people did not believe in God."

An awkward silence fills the air.

"The church…" Kiba started breaking the silence. "They killed my friends."

After Kiba's revelation, Issei's eyes widened. The church kills people?

"I was just a kid back then, and my friends who were killed were also kids."

Was it true? Was the church killing people? Weren't they believers of God and His way? Since when did God allow killing? Killing kids especially?

"That's why, I'll never forgive them. I will never forgive them for the rest of my life!"

And if Angels like Gabriel did exist, why did they allow it?

Unconsciously, Issei's fist clenched.

"They did it, didn't they?"

A soft voice suddenly came from Asia's mouth.

And then…

And then she told them a story about a girl who was called 'The Holy Maiden'.

* * *

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers. They were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden" even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction's for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The higher ups of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "witch". So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. But the girl was still cast away. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

* * *

"It's because I didn't pray enough…."

Asia's face was flowing with tears.

Meanwhile, both boys were silent. They didn't know what to say, Issei especially, he didn't expect the foreign nun whom he just met yesterday would tell her past.

He brought out a handkerchief from his pocket. Of course it was a different one from the one he had used to wipe his mouth after eating Chocolate Parfait Deluxe.

Slowly, he wiped Asia's tears. "It's okay."

He then embraced her in a tight hug. "It's okay, don't cry anymore."

"You never hated them did you? I didn't get the time to say it before… Asia-san, you are a kind person. Never lose your kindness." He ruffled her hair.

"Oi oi oi. What's this? A tragic romance drama?"

Someone interrupted their conversation. Issei glanced at the person and widened his eyes.

There, behind them, a black haired female figure was standing.

"Amano Yuuma…"

"Well, well, what's this? You survived that? And now being a Devil, are you serious? That is the worst"

Kiba took a fighting stance. "What is a Fallen Angel doing here?"

Amano Yuuma the Fallen Angel glared at Kiba. "It's none of your business, you filthy Devil. I don't want a low-class devil trash like you talking to me."

"Harsh!" Issei interjected. "She used 'filthy', 'low-class', and 'trash' in one sentence!"

"You, shut up!"

"Yes sir!" Issei saluted.

"That girl, Asia is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? Or rather, give her back, you filthy trash! Asia, it's useless to run away."

"I don't know, what would you do to her, and I don't care. However, if you think I would just hand her over without any fight, then you're wrong!"

Kiba and Amano Yuuma the Fallen Angel glared at each other. Kiba's hand was at his waist, as if preparing himself to draw a sword.

"No… I don't want to… I don't want to go back to that church! I don't want to go back to peoples who kill other people! Also, you people did things to me….."

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. I have wasted a lot of my time searching for you. Don't make any trouble for me."

Kiba's eyes widened. The Fallen Angels had a plan for the nun's Sacred Gear? Kiba recalled her story. A Sacred Gear that could heal even Devils… if something like that was in the hand of Fallen Angels...

His priority was set.

There was no way he would let the Fallen Angel take the nun, even if he hated the church.

Now that he thought about it, her association with Fallen Angel meant that she was an Exiled Sister.

Kiba glared at the Fallen Angel. She approached them.

He used his Sacred Gear, the Sword Birth, to make a sword.

Kiba Yuuto, Knight of Rias Gremory, pointed his sword towards the approaching Fallen Angel.

"Kiba-san, please stop! I will follow Raynare-sama back to the church."

Issei took a note that Asia called Amano Yuuma by the name Raynare. Maybe it was her real name… anyway, he needed to call Azazel, to ask him if there was any Raynare under his command.

"No."

"Kiba-san! Please stop!"

"I said no."

"Kiba-san!"

"How many times do I need to say no?!"

Asia fell silent after Kiba shouted that.

"Just stay behind Hyoudou-kun. I'll make this quick."

Now, he did say he'd make this quick. But truthfully, with an unknown opponent like the one in front of him now, he wasn't sure about quick. Sure, he could win, he was not that weak, but he did not know his opponent's power. If his opponent turned out to be stronger than him, then it would take time.

"Now, prepare yourself, Fallen Angel."

Said Fallen Angel smirked. "Hmph, as if you could scratch me."

Kiba took a step forward, but he stopped. His eyes widened.

From behind, he felt the winds moving forward.

And then, Hyoudou Issei, a second year of Kuoh Academy, and a mystery according to his master, ran past him.

* * *

Issei ran towards Raynare. He was in 200% state. When he was in front of her, he swung his right hand.

"Too slow!"

Raynare turned her body to her left, and then elbowed him in the back.

"Gah!"

"Hyoudou-san! Raynare-sama, please let him go! I'll follow you!"

"Hmph, trash like you won't even be able to make a scratch on me," Raynare sneered. "Come on, Asia."

Asia quietly followed Raynare, but after several steps she took a pause. She glanced once again at Issei's figure that was lying on the ground. "I'm sorry, Hyoudou-san," and then she continued following the Fallen Angel.

Kiba Yuuto, who was still frozen, quickly got his senses back. "Hyoudou-kun!" he approached him. "Are you okay?"

Was the Fallen Angel that strong? Buchou said that Hyoudou, who had been able to get up from a Light Spear stab twice should be considered strong. So why was he knocked down in just one hit? Was the Fallen Angel really strong, or was Buchou wrong?

All his doubt about Hyoudou Issei was gone when he saw said man get up and brush the dirt on his uniform. "Kiba-san," he called him. His tone was different from when he called him before. This time, it was serious.

"It seems I underestimated her, I thought she was weaker than the one before just because she is a female." Issei shook his head, attempting to make his head clearer. "Now I know I won't underestimate any Fallen Angel again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take Asia-san back."

It was a statement. There was neither hesitation nor fear, just conviction.

"Why?"

"I said it before didn't I? We're going to the church."

And then he dashed forwards .

* * *

Kiba Yuuto was silent. No matter what had happened, it was not his problem. Hyoudou Issei was the one who knew the nun named Asia Argento. So no matter what he had just seen, he shouldn't interfere. Not to mention if he joined Hyoudou, it would spark all kinds of conflict.

He did not have the obligation to go to the church. He needed to avoid any kind of hostile contact between a Devil and Fallen Angels, and if he joined Hyoudou, who knows that it would lead to, maybe another war between the Three Factions.

And yet his feet urged him to ran, to catch up with Hyoudou and try to save Asia Argento. He did not know the reason, but his feet urged him to.

No, no, he should not do any rash things like that.

"I should go to the clubroom."

Once he confirmed that there was no one there, he used the teleportation circle to go to the Occult Research Club room.

In a flash, Kiba Yuuto was gone.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei ran. He ran towards the abandoned church, where the Fallen Angels resided.

He took out his cell phone and called Azazel while he was running.

"Hello, Azazel."

"What's up, Sekiryuutei-kun."

"Raynare, *pant*, the name's Raynare."

"What?"

"Don't play with me, old man. *pant*"

"Okay, I'll ask my subordinate. Maybe from there I could determine who's the traitor."

"Okay,"

*CLICK*

Issei pressed the end call button, and put the phone in his pocket before he increased his speed.

400%

He continued to run.

500%

600%

He smiled. It's been a long time since he went all-out.

* * *

When Kiba Yuuto opened his eyes, he saw the familiar interior of the Occult Research Club room. He wasted no time to report what happened to Rias.

"Buchou!"

"What is it, Yuuto?"

"It's Hyoudou-kun."

"What about him? Did you meet him? Were you able to determine what he is? Has he revealed his power?"

"No, it's not that. Yes, I met him, but he was hanging around with an Exiled Sister."

He could see Rias' eyes widened. "What?!"

She was surprised alright.

She had thought the possibilities of Hyoudou Issei working for the Angels. But… this…

Rias clicked her tongue. "Hyoudou Issei is really a mystery."

"And not only that, after we talked, there was a Fallen Angel who asked the nun to follow her. Of course I took a defensive approach, there was no way I would attack first."

She seemed pleased when she heard what Kiba did.

"But then Hyoudou, who was mistaken as a Devil, attacked her. To make it short, he failed and is now on his way to the abandoned church."

"What?!"

There were no words to explain what Rias Gremory felt other than shocked.

Then Kiba felt a tug on his uniform. It was from Toujou Koneko, his underclassmen. "What is it, Koneko-chan."

"Did he correct her?"

"What?"

"Did Hyoudou-senpai correct the Fallen Angel?

Kiba froze. Come to think about it, Hyoudou had never corrected her, had he?

"From your reaction, I could make the assumption that he didn't," Rias interjected.

"Ara ara, if what you said was true, then the Fallen Angel could blame Devils for attacking first." Himejima Akeno offered her thought.

"That is certainly right. Worst case scenario, another war would break out."

"We need to stop Hyoudou-kun," Kiba said. "The possibility of another war cannot be ignored."

Koneko nodded her head, agreeing with him. Despite having been a Devil for a long time, both of them had become Devils in time of peace. They did not want another war to break out.

"Sigh…" Rias massaged her temple. She too, obviously agreed with her underclassmen. But she and Akeno had a call for tonight. And there was no way she would send two low-class Devils for a matter involving Fallen Angels.

"Okay," it seemed there was no other way than that. "You two can stop Hyoudou-kun. But I need to ask Sona to let her peerage join you. There's no way I'll send only you two!"

Both Kiba and Koneko who had a serious expression nodded at her words.

They would stop another war from happening.

* * *

In the backyard of the abandoned church, there was three Fallen Angel named Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt.

Dohnaseek appearance was a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat. On his head was a fedora. Overall, he was the one whom people would call a gentlemen.

"Sigh, why are we three here?"

"Are you stupid? You already forget Raynare's order to guard the backdoor?" said Kalawarner. Kalawarner was a tall, buxom blue-haired woman. She seemed to be wearing a female version of Dohnaseek's trench coat with heavy alteration to make it more appealing for the opposite gender.

"It's not that! I'm not stupid! What I mean is, why did she need the three of us to guard the back door?!"

"Huuh~, it's because Raynare feared that the ritual would be interrupted, isn't it?" said Mittelt. Mittelt was a petite, blonde-haired woman. She was wearing a gothic Lolita outfit. Certain kinds of men would probably have a dreamy look on their face if they saw her.

"I know! But my question is, why does she need the three of us? Don't tell me you don't understand me. Who's the idiot now?!"

"Geez, calm down, Dohnaseek. You're overreacting. But you're right. Why does she need the three of us? It's not like any attacker could enter this building even if only I was guarding," Mittelt's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"It's her nature to be on guard like that regardless what will happen. And besides, why are you complaining, Dohnaseek? Don't you likes fighting? Anyone who wanted to sneak inside usually use the back door, don't they?"

"No, I don't like fighting. I love it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll never understand battle maniacs," said Mittelt, ending the conversation.

Just then, there was a sound coming from the bushes.

"What a coincidence, I want to fight!" Dohnaseek bumped his fist into his palm. "Whoever you are, you won't be able to get past me! Come here!" on his face a maniacal grin.

Only for the grin to leave instantly when he saw the figure who came out from the bushes. The grin was replaced with a furious expression.

"YOU!"

"Oh? Old man, fancy seeing you here."

Without warning, Dohnaseek flapped his wings and appeared above the brat who had knocked him out.

"Oi oi, Dohnaseek. Don't tell me this is the one who took you out with one punch."

"He seems delicious. He was the one whom Raynare killed, wasn't he?"

"Oh? Having a picnic old man? Good evening Madame, it was a pleasure meeting you." Issei moved and kissed the back of Kalawarner's hand.

"Get off me! You filthy devil! Your filthy mouth has no right to kiss my hand!"

She created a Light Spear and threw it at Issei. But Issei dodged it by jumping and then punched her in the stomach. Instantly, her body was slammed onto the church's wall.

Silence.

"Eh? That was easy, only 700% and she's already out."

"You bastard!"

From above, Dohnaseek descended at full speed. Screw Light Spears! If the brat could easily dodge it, then all he needed was to just engage him in a close fight! That was what he thought before his body was thrown upwards, defying gravity. Then, he fell down.

*SPLAT*

"Then again, the old man was knocked out with only 300% so I guess I overdid it. Now… what should I do with you, Little Blonde Fallen Angel-chan?" Issei turned his attention from the crushed remains of Dohnaseek to the last Fallen Angel there.

In all her life, Mittelt never felt fear, so she didn't know how that feels. But today, her body was frozen in place. Her legs were trembling, and sweat came out all over her body.

Was this fear? Was she afraid of the schoolboy in front of her?

He was merely a lowlife Devil! There was no need to fear him!

That was what she told herself.

And yet her body refused to move.

The schoolboy took a step towards her. And then another step, and then another.

She still hadn't been able to move her body.

When the schoolboy was in front of her, he swung his hand.

Mittelt winced, and closed her eyes. Was this how she would die? Crushed by a lowly Devil?

"You must be thinking: 'was this how I will die? Crushed by a lowly Devil?" the figure in front of her started to talk.

Mittelt opened her mouth. She wanted to say, 'how did you find out?!' But there was no sound coming out.

"You're wrong, Little Blonde Fallen Angel-chan~"

He said it with a cheery tone; Mittelt couldn't help but open her eyes. When she had opened it, she saw the schoolboy who had knocked out Kalawarner and crushed Dohnaseek with one punch, was smiling. The boy was smiling. It was such an angelic smile, that Mittelt couldn't help but blush.

What? Before she was a Fallen Angel, she was a girl first and foremost! And seeing an angelic smile plastered on a moderately handsome schoolboy tended to make any girl blush!

"You won't be crushed by a lowly Devil," the schoolboy continued.

A glimmer of hope shined upon the petite Fallen Angel.

And then it was crushed.

"You will be crushed by a zombie."

Then, Mittelt felt a light bop on her head. It was just a harmless bop, but her body was slammed to the ground. Instantly, she was knocked out.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei used his handkerchief to wipe the dirt off his hand. He then stared at the back door of the abandoned church.

Now, if only he had a right hand that could negate any supernatural power…

Issei shook his head. Letting his imagination roam was a bad thing in a situation like this.

He took a step inside. It was dark. He used his cell phone to light the way. But even after using his cell phone's light, the church was just devoid of noise. It was really abandoned.

Where was Raynare?

Now he regretted just beating those Fallen Angels and not asking them for direction.

Suddenly, there was a sound of clapping. Issei readied himself.

"Well, well, for a shitty Devil to come inside a church, I'm amazed. But you know, every Devil who has met me ended up getting themselves killed."

It was coming from a priest.

Well, a heretic in a priest robe. Issei thought.

"You came here to save Asia didn't you? It's useless!" The priest took out a gun and sword. "I'll kill you!"

He leaped at him while swinging his sword. Issei took a step back to avoid the sword, but then the priest pointed his gun at Issei.

"I'll kill you, you shitty Devil!"

The priest shot Issei. It seemed that he was an amateur at using gun, because the bullet hit Issei's thigh.

"Now you won't be able to move, you bastard!"

The priest dashed at him, swinging his sword again.

"DIE!"

But Issei used his right arm to parry the sword.

All Issei felt was pain. He really wanted to shout, but he restrained himself.

"HAHAHAHA! HAAHAHAHAAH! Eh?"

The priest was confused. Why didn't the Devil disintegrate? His sword was a made from light! It should be able to make Devils disappear. Scratch that, it had always disintegrated Devils before. So why won't this shitty devil die?

"Sigh… why does everyone always think that I am a Devil?"

"What are you saying?"

"I said, I'm not a Devil, idiot!"

Issei used his left hand to punch the priest's gut.

There was no need to describe what happened to the priest; he met the same end as Kalawarner.

"Damn, I forgot to ask him."

With that, Hyoudou Issei continued his search for Raynare and Asia.

* * *

"Huh? Who'd have thought there's a hidden stairway on the basement of this church?"

Issei opened the locked door by force.

"Hang on, Asia."

Then, from behind, he could hear several footsteps. A shout of his name followed.

From behind, he could see Kiba and Koneko with several figures he couldn't recognize. But they wore Kuoh Academy uniforms also.

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Kiba-san, what are you doing here?"

"We are here to stop you! You need to stop before the situation worsens!"

"What kind of situation are you talking about?"

"Another war between the Three Faction."

Issei snorted. "I don't understand. Rather, you Devils going inside church could be considered an act to provoking another war."

"They thought you were a Devil right?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah… I don't know why they thought that."

"It's because only Devils have the way to resurrect Humans," someone suddenly interjected.

"Huh? You are Shinra Tsubaki-senpai right? What are you doing here?"

"Rias-san asked Sona-sama to lend her some of her peerage. There was only me and Saji there, so it's only us."

"I see."

"Hm? You're not surprised that I am a Devil."

"What? You're a Devil?"

"That's one late reaction!"

She blushed before composing herself. "A-anyway, yes. The entire Student Council are Devils just like the members of the Occult Research Club."

"Yeah, yeah. Spare me the explanation. Kiba-san," Issei called. "Your fear is understandable, but it was not necessary. There was no war ready to break out or anything."

"But-

"I said, there was no war ready to break out or anything." This time Issei said it while staring intently at Kiba.

After a minute of staring, Kiba finally relented. "Fine."

And they went down the passageway that may lead him towards Asia. When they arrived at the end of the passageways, there was a big door. Without hesitation, Issei punched the door.

*BAM*

And then he saw a sea of heretic priests holding swords made of light. He moved his eyes towards the end of the room, where he saw Raynare standing before a giant cross. When Issei focused his attention at the cross, he grit his teeth.

"Welcome, Devils."

Issei did not reply. Rather, he increased his power until it reached 850%

Ah… really, if only he had a right hand that could negate any supernatural power…

"Too bad, you're late. The ritual is about to finish now."

Just as she had said that, Asia's body started to glow.

"_Aaaaaah…. No…_"

She screamed painfully.

Issei clenched his fist.

"Asia-san!"

Before he ran towards her, someone grabbed him from behind.

"Are you crazy, Hyoudou! There are uncountable numbers of priests there!"

Shinra-senpai sounded angry. As a Vice President of Kuoh Academy, there was no way she would let a student die.

"And they seemed to be holding a light sword," added the guy whose named Saji. "This is bad."

"That's why I am the only one who can reach Asia-san. You'd be hurt from the light."

"How…?" came Koneko's reaction.

"Please pay attention."

He dashed towards Asia, but the priests began surrounding him.

"MOVE IT! YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

Issei swung his arm wildly. The result was clear. Every priest who came in contact with his arm was thrown back, and the priest who was thrown back collided with another priest.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

In under one minutes, Issei was already half-way there.

"TOO LATE!"

Suddenly, from Asia's body came another light. This time, Raynare caught it with her two hands.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugged the light. Then the bright light wrapped up the ritual room. When the light stopped, Raynare's body was pouring out green colored lights.

Issei had arrived at the altar where the giant cross was located.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this...! With this I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Issei ignored her, and ran towards Asia. He untied Asia from the giant cross. He easily caught her lifeless body.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiba Yuuto, Toujou Koneko, Shinra Tsubaki, and Saji Genshirou were silent. Not because they mourned the now lifeless body of the nun. No, they were silent because they could not believe their eyes.

Hyoudou Issei, had managed to knock out all of the priests, and successfully crossed the sea of priests, barehanded.

"Strong…"

Koneko broke the silence.

"That's not strong! That's freakishly strong!" Tsubaki suddenly shouted, before blushing.

"I never knew Hyoudou-kun was that strong. Buchou was right on keeping eyes at him," said Kiba amazed both at Hyoudou Issei and at his master.

"You said Rias-san hasn't been able to persuade him to join right? Then I need to inform Sona-sama."

Tsubaki's statement caught Saji's attention. "Wait, Tsubaki-senpai! You want him to join Sona-sama's peerage?!"

"Then I wish you luck, because not even the offer of awakening his Sacred Gear could make him join us," explained Kiba.

"What?! You mean he didn't use his Sacred Gear?! You mean it was his natural strength?!" Tsubaki shouted again, and then blushed again before she composed herself. Hyoudou Issei had made her shout a punch line, thrice.

She was not a tsukkomi, dammit!

Kiba's eyes widened. "You're right. It was his natural strength."

"Monster…"

Yes. It seemed that 'Monster' suited him perfectly.

* * *

"_Hyoudou….-san…."_

_"Asia-san…."_

_"Hehe…. You called me by my first name…"_

Asia smiled at Issei.

"_In Japan… it was considered…. As closeness…. Right?"_

Issei nodded, before calling her again. "_Asia-san…."_

"It's futile."

Raynare smirked at them. "Possessors whom the Sacred Gear is taken away from, their body will die. That Sister is going to die."

_"I am…. Happy… Hyoudou-san called me that…."_

_"You can call me by my first name too, Asia-san. Say Issei-san."_

_"Is…sei….-san…"_

Issei nodded at her. He held back his tears. He really hates seeing other people die. He couldn't stand seeing other people die.

"_Issei-san…"_

That was her last word.

She passed away with a smile.

Issei clenched his fist, and punched the cross in frustration.

"Raynare!"

"How dare you! Calling me by my name!"

"I'm pissed," Issei whispered.

"What?"

"I'm pissed."

"Ha ha. Don't make me laugh. So what if you're pissed? You want to kill me? Huh? You're welcome to try. With this Sacred Gear, I can heal any wound!"

"But I won't kill you."

She sneered at Issei. "Yeah, you won't be able to kill me."

"I can. But I have something better."

Issei took a deep breath.

* * *

"I'LL OUTRIGHT CRUSH YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING, YOU BITCH!"

* * *

And then, not even one second after he said that, her body was slammed towards the wall.

"Wh..wha?"

She couldn't understand what had happened.

And then she felt pain.

She felt it again and again.

Her consciousness was gradually leaving her body.

What had happened? Why did she feel pain?

She could not understand.

She felt pain again and again.

It was crushing her bones.

It was destroying her organs.

She felt blood covering her entire body.

And then she felt pain.

And then she felt it again.

What had happened?

She questioned herself.

But she couldn't even find the strength to utter even a single word.

Strength left her body.

And then she felt pain again.

And then she felt pain again and again.

And then she felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N: So… how are you? This is the next chapter of Kore wa Akuma desu ka? R. This chapter was beta'ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you. So…. I guess you did not see it coming, Issei alone going to the church. Did you catch A Certain Reference to A Certain Series? I can't help it, I got the inspiration of Issei storming the church alone from it. And yes! We had a Tsukkomi-ing Tsubaki! For those who didn't know, tsukkomi is the straight man in comedy show in Japan.**

**Also if you had any idea for omake, you could PM me. I'll think about it.**

**Now, for answer time.**

**Shadow Arisato: Thank you, and yes. I have my reason, you just have to wait for it.**

**Frozen-Requiem: Kiriyama is just a human maid who's working in Heaven's Paradise. She was one of the Senior Maid there, but if you want her to become Angel, then I could make her a recurring character. Yes! The Perverted Duo Shine again! I always felt their potential was wasted as either comic relief or awesome bro of canon!Issei, so I made them to be more awesome Issei's bro.**

**Karlos1234ify: Yes! You nailed it, my friend! I also never understand that. In the novel, the story was narrated from Issei's point of view, so of course he never knew it. But fanfiction have so much potential, and yet no one had mention this before. No, I won't bash Rias, or give her 'The Reason You Suck speech', but maybe I'll take your advice on questioning her motives.**

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117: Your prediction was correct. Issei stormed the church alone. I hope you also likes this chapter**

**ArcherShirou: Thank you. And yes, Motohama and Matsuda's character was really wasted.**

**Skylinemaster: Thank you.**

**fazrulz21: Thank you, and really? Favorite English fic? There was many better fic than me, I was just pouring my idea into this story.**

**Xalverius: Yes. The Vampire Ninjas in Kore wa Zombie. I need to incorporate them to Dxd. Actually, I haven't read the entire Vampire arc in Dxd. It seems that I need to read it before I make any modification to Kore wa Zombie's Vampire Ninja.**

**tsun: Thank you. You wanted actions? Your wish is my command. Seriously though, I hope you like the action in this chapter, since I have never wrote any fighting scene in English. As for pairing, actually I planned to make it one-side harem. Everyone love/at least have an affection for Issei but he would not reciprocate their feelings at all. That was one of the reason I love Toaru series, since Touma never reciprocate his harem's feeling towards him. The character tag? I did not use the pairing tag, did I? It shows that Rias is one of the main character. And yes, I will try to make Issei and Gabriel development as humane as possible.**

**cj1of4: Thank you, glad you like this. And yes, the original was so bad that it need a rewrite.**

**Redstar Henry: Thank you, glad you like the interaction and tension between Issei and Gabriel. Like I said above, even if I made Rias fell in love with Issei, I won't make Issei reciprocate her feeling. And I agree with your observation, Rias was just affectionate towards her peerage. Issei getting friendly with Azazel? Let's just see. As for the Kore wa Zombie character, I have plan for them. You just have to wait until they appear. Student Council? Expect Issei-Sona plus tsukkomi-ing Tsubaki meeting next chapter. For the Male uniform… I'll consider it.**

**gerro: Thank you, glad you thought the last chapter was 'Awesome'. I hope this chapter is Awesome also.**

**Haseo (Guest): Serafall with real Masou Shoujo power? The underworld would be dyed in pink and lights if that happen. No, I can't let that happen! It would be hilarious instead if she see Issei as Masou Shoujo, and then she thought she had another rival…**

**Driliviel 2: Thank you, and no, Issei won't join any of them.**

**WILLIAM11: Thank you.**


End file.
